


Струны Алисы

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Тессеракты и струны Алисы. Поразительно. Если мы доведем до ума эту технологию, то сможем в прямом смысле подчинить пространство и время нашей воле» © Ouroboros, Andromeda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Струны Алисы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey_Smoke в рамках K Project Secret Santa 2014](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grey_Smoke+%D0%B2+%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%85+K+Project+Secret+Santa+2014).



> 1\. Действие происходит спустя три года после событий аниме (они же являются точкой отсчёта в градации пейрингов).  
> 2\. Зелёный и Чёрный Короли – ОС.  
> 3\. В фике использованы цитаты из «Алисы в стране чудес» Льюиса Кэррола и серии «Уроборос» из «Андромеды» Джина Родденберри.  
> 4\. Образ ?YL!Мунакаты заимствован из хэллоуинской серии офартов.  
> 5\. «Струны Алисы» в контексте данного фика – ключевое звено в генераторе тессерактов, обеспечивающее взаимодействие времени и пространства.

_Кружись, вертись, прокатись на вихре._  
 _Помни: когда замолкнут барабаны,_  
 _Второго танца уже не будет._  
 _© Поэтесса Улатемпа «Ритмы», 9825 год Содружества_

_Если бы у меня был свой собственный мир, в нем все было бы чепухой._  
 _Ничего не было бы тем, что есть на самом деле, потому что все было бы тем, чем оно не является,_  
 _и наоборот, оно не было бы тем, чем есть, а чем бы оно не было, оно было._  
 _© Льюис Кэрролл, «Алиса в стране чудес»_

* * * * *

__  
**#1 Если бы каждый человек занимался своим делом, Земля бы вертелась быстрее.**  


«Нет никаких рукопожатий, – думает Мунаката, отпихивая ногой гипсобетонный, закопчённый по краям блок, – есть только взрывы».

Центральное здание исследовательского комплекса Зелёных лежит в руинах. Сизый смог как голодное прожорливое чудище из шутеров пожирает останки – напичканный аппаратурой экзоскелет, нервно-волоконную сеть энергоснабжения, кровь – ржавую, зелёную, мутирующую. Мидотаки Оно – высокий, тощий, гордый – стоит по правую руку и безразличным рыбьим взглядом осматривает могилу своего ребёнка. И он единственный, кто может знать наверняка, каких монстров тут выращивали и изучали.

– Жаль, мне нравилась удобная планировка этого комплекса, – холодно бросает он и делает несколько шагов, вставая перед Мунакатой лицом к лицу. – Господин Синий Король, у меня есть для вас предложение, от которого вы не сможете отказаться.

Мунаката хочет не только отказаться, но и оказаться как можно дальше от Зелёного Короля и его территории.

– Удивите меня, – говорит он.

– Вы не можете этого знать, не ваш уровень, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжает Мидотаки, – но моя организация только что лишилась полигона для исследования последнего заказа господина Кокуджоджи. Он будет недоволен.

– Я удивлён, – кивает Мунаката, с трудом подавляя зевок.

И думает, что расписание тренировок для старшего офицерского состава нужно пересмотреть. И не забыть попросить Авашиму-кун справиться о готовности отчётов по вчерашней операции.

Компания Зелёного Короля утомляет и напрягает, если не сказать грубее. Он прав в одном – это не уровень Скипетра Четыре.

– Вы будете удивлены ещё больше: я хочу, чтобы новые испытания проводились на территории вашего подразделения.

Сон слетает с Мунакаты, как иссохшая шелуха.

* * * * *

__  
**#2 Алиса увидела белого Кролика и последовала за ним в самый глубокий колодец. Чтобы найти то, чего раньше никто не искал.**  


Когда с контрольно-пропускного пункта приходит звонок, Мунаката как раз замечает под рукой искомую деталь пазла. Жёлто-зелёный левый глаз ложится симметрично от правого, синего. У белой кошки на картинке гетерохромия.

– Пропустите, – отвечает Мунаката в комм, не дослушав отчёт до конца.

Кортеж Зелёных минует периметр Скипетра. Мунаката бросает взгляд на край стола: отчёты, отчёты, краткий перечень свойств и возможностей тессеракта на трёх сотнях страниц, «Алиса в стране чудес».

Если всё пройдёт удачно – Скипетр ждут перемены. Если всё пройдёт удачно – Мунакату Рейши ждёт сюрприз.

* * *

_– Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает Зелёный Король, рассматривая его с типичным жадным интересом учёного._

_То, как быстро он переходит на «ты», сменив холодное высокомерие на снисходительность, не удивляет, но настораживает и вызывает глухое раздражение._

_– Положения? Силы? Признания? Денег? Технология тессеракта и струн Алисы изменит этот мир, выведет его на совершенно новый уровень. Позволит управлять временем и пространством. Так чего ты хочешь?_

_Мидотаки говорит спокойно и уверенно, но Мунаката ему не верит. Вернее – в этот тессеракт._

_– Любви, – отвечает Мунаката, только чтобы посмотреть, как вытягивается в изумлении лицо Зелёного Короля. – И, пожалуй, щенка датского дога._

_Губы Мидотаки дёргаются в неприятной усмешке:_

_– Тогда тебя ждёт сюрприз._

* * *

После разговора на руинах бывших лабораторий проходит два дня, и сегодня команда учёных приступает к сборке устройства. По заверениям Мидотаки они должны провести сборку, несколько тестов и испытать его в действии, а их нахождение на территории Скипетра – мишура ради безопасности. Мунакате плевать на ядовитые речи Зелёного, он просто делает свою работу.

* * * * *

__  
**#3 Разве можно серьёзно относиться к книжке без картинок?**  


Мунаката не собирается вмешиваться в епархию «белохалатчиков», но, как это обычно бывает, у случая находится своё мнение на любой счёт.

– Капитан, какие-то проблемы в оборудованном под лабораторию восьмом секторе, – раздаётся из комма встревоженный голос Авашимы. – Камеры отключились четырнадцать минут назад, попытки связи игнорируются. Мы не знаем, что там сейчас происходит. Я послала туда двоих офицеров, но связь с Акиямой и Эномото оборвалась, как только они вошли в восточное крыло.

Мунаката поправляет дужку очков, поднимаясь. Иногда ему кажется, что его оптимизм давно не соответствует статусу и возрасту, но пока это не сказывается на работе – ему плевать.

– Жду вас у восточного перехода, Авашима-кун. Возьмите с собой несколько офицеров – кого посчитаете нужным.

* * *

Странности поджидают за первым же поворотом.

Мунаката невольно сбивается с шага, когда на периферии зрения замечает движение и успевает поймать взглядом исчезающий за углом профиль того, кто по определению не может сейчас разгуливать по резиденции Скипетра.

Шаги эхом отдаются в пустом коридоре, а за поворотом, разумеется, никого нет. Мунаката качает головой, стряхивая морок.

Кусухара Такеру мёртв уже несколько лет.

* * *

Мунаката не придаёт случаю значения – скорее всего, просто показалось или перепутал с одним из соклановцев младшего состава.

Тем неожиданнее становится бьющее наотмашь чувство присутствия другого Короля. Приглушённое, будто просачивающееся через толщу изоляции, но такое же горячее и будоражащее, каким Мунаката его помнит.

И это абсурд – потому что королевская чета не досчитывается троих представителей уже несколько лет. Суо мёртв и единственная причина, по которой Мунаката может чувствовать сейчас силу Красного Короля – инициация нового. Прямо под носом у Скипетра!

Мунаката бросается в противоположную от восточного крыла сторону, к центральным выходам с нижних уровней, где располагаются камеры заключения. И едва успевает укрыться в стенной нише бокового рукава, когда вдоль коридора прокатывается мощная волна крушащего всё на своём пути пламени. Единственное, что он может – в оцепенении наблюдать за идущим мимо, не замечающим его человеком.

* * *

– Чертовщина.

Холодная вода помогает собрать рассыпавшиеся разворошенными углями эмоции в подобие прежней идеальной конструкции. Мунаката ещё раз споласкивает лицо и поднимает глаза, подслеповато щурясь на собственное отражение.

Сознание отказывается принимать данность.

Десять минут назад мимо него прошёл мертвец, дух, ёкай, нечисть, грёбанный зомби из американского ужастика, а он и пальцем пошевелить не мог, только и делал, что грелся в ауре Красной силы и взглядом целовал чужие скулы.

А потом всё исчезло – и Суо, и бегущие за ним по стенам языки пламени, и сирена тревоги. Двери нижних уровней были не тронуты.

– Капитан? Капитан, вы слышите меня? – Мунаката надевает очки и активирует громкую связь.

– Докладывайте.

Авашима не отвечает сразу, и это закладывает самые худшие опасения.

* * *

Двери открываются не туда, куда ведут, коридоры меняют направления, по резиденции слоняются люди, давно ушедшие в закат и забывшие попрощаться. Мунаката не верит до тех пор, пока, открыв дверь в малую залу, не оказывается на пороге собственной спальни.

Ему нужно время, чтобы проанализировать обстановку и собраться с мыслями, и благо, что кабинет находится в смежной комнате, а Синяя сила способна легко проделать аккуратную дыру в стене. Дверям Мунаката больше не доверяет.

* * *

Пазл не складывается, что закономерно приносит вместо привычного успокоения только новую волну раздражения. Кошка смотрит на него с презрением, отпечатанным разноцветной краской на дне глаз.

Мунаката не понимает, что происходит.

Авашима и все его офицеры рассеяны по зданию и пытаются добраться до восьмого сектора, где изолирован потенциальный источник превращения резиденции в непроходимый алогичный лабиринт. Мунаката старается скоординировать их, но за каждым случайным удачным поворотом следует новый, отбрасывающий их назад и ещё дальше.

Несколько минут Мунаката всерьёз рассматривает возможность прорубить силой Короля прямую дорогу.

– Нет никаких рукопожатий… – выдыхает он себе под нос, но фраза находит неожиданное продолжение:

– ... есть только хаос, – хмыкают из-за угла, и Мунаката резко вскидывается.

У самой двери в чайной зоне сидит рыжий подросток и беззаботно крутит в руках несколько недостающих кусочков пазла.

Мунаката готов поклясться на своей сабле, что слышит далёкий перебор струн в своей голове.

* * * * *

__  
**#4 Вид у Кота был добродушный, но только уж очень длинные когти и зубов полон рот.**  


– Кто ты, чёрт возьми?

Подросток стоит перед столом и покачивается с пятки на носок. Потом кладёт пазлы в общую картину – верхний правый угол и часть кошачьей лапы. И смотрит – прямо в глаза Мунакате. Мало кто за последний год мог смотреть в глаза Синего Короля и не испытывать страха. Этот не боится.

– Кто ты? – повторяет Мунаката.

– Микото, – просто отвечает гость, дёргая плечом. – А ты?

Мунакате хочется вскочить из-за стола, встряхнуть, ударить, дотронуться – просто убедиться, что он не спит и не сошёл с ума.

Суо... Микото, будь он неладен, выглядит так, каким Мунаката запомнил его в их первую встречу. Взъерошенный, невозмутимый, со ссаженной скулой и едва заметными искрами любопытства в светлых глазах. Точно такими же глазами он смотрел, когда холёный мальчик в очках и отглаженном пиджаке неожиданно хорошо поставленным хуком вырубил урода, подбирающегося к Суо со спины.

Мунаката поправляет очки и отвечает:

– Ты знаешь.

– Нет.

– Разве?

– Такого типа я бы запомнил.

Мунакате удаётся удачно скрыть своё удивление от мальчишки и то, насколько приятно его признание, от самого себя.

– И что же во мне такого запоминающегося? – Мунаката хочет спросить, сказать совсем не это, но каким-то шестым чувством ощущает, что сейчас давить нельзя – иногда всё должно идти своим чередом. Тем более что давление на этого человека никогда не заканчивалось ничем хорошим.

Микото пожимает плечами, отмалчиваясь и, судя по начавшему блуждать по столу взгляду, теряя интерес к Мунакате.

– Может быть, это важно? – подталкивает Мунаката.

– Важно – неважно... неважно – важно... – задумчиво тянет Микото, бесцеремонно выуживая из-под ровной стопы отчётов томик «Алисы».

– Не знал, что ты читал.

– Я вижу тебя впервые, – холодно бросает Микото, не отрывая взгляда от шелестящих страниц, но у Мунакаты возникает чувство, будто его только что осадили. Его давно никто так...

Он вспоминает Кусухару и отчёты о стрейн, которых видели здесь, но которых давно – месяц, два, год, годы назад – отдали на попечительство Институту. Вспоминает строки из работы Мидотаки о том, что тессеракт напрямую взаимодействует со временем и пространством. Это невозможно, потому что Зелёные прибыли только утром и ещё не могли закончить сборку, но как ещё объяснить то, что творится на территории Синего клана? Как объяснить разговор с тем, кого он видит перед своими глазами, если те не научились лгать ему?..

– Меня зовут Мунаката Рейши. Я – Четвёртый, Синий Король. И раз уж пришлось к слову: что ты делаешь в резиденции Скипетра Четыре?

– Синий Король мёртв, все это знают. Помер вслед за Красным, – Микото говорит это будто промежду прочим, равнодушно. Так, что смысл сказанных слов не сразу доходит до Мунакаты, а когда доходит – переворачивает всё с ног на голову. Приходится напомнить себе, что этот Суо не из будущего. Он из прошлого. Живой. И говорит о Хабари Джине и Кагуцу Генджи.

Мунаката не видит смысла вступать в дискуссию, гораздо эффективнее будет продемонстрировать. Он совсем немного приспускает контроль, позволяя ауре пролиться за щиты. Расчёт оказывается верным: Микото замирает, так и не перелистнув до конца страницу. Смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, будто животное, загипнотизированное светом фар. Мунакате нравится зрелище, а его силе по-прежнему нравится Микото – ещё не коронованный, в нынешнем виде абсолютно беззащитный перед ней.

Мунаката с сожалением одёргивает себя, восстанавливая контроль.

– Если мы закончили с установлением моей подлинности как Короля, – миролюбиво заговаривает он, – я бы всё же хотел получить ответы на свои вопросы.

Микото откладывает книжку и беспардонно усаживается на край стола, заставляя Мунакату недовольно поморщиться из-за вульгарных привычек и острого чувства дежа вю.

– Что я здесь делаю... да ничего, проспорил.

Мунаката ждёт продолжения, но в глубине души с тоской уже понимает, что Суо из тех людей, для которых «потому что» – достаточный ответ на любой вопрос. И с него бы вполне сталось проникнуть на территорию государственного учреждения из-за глупого спора. Наверняка не обошлось без парочки его попугайчиков-неразлучников. Вот только Суо никогда не рассказывал, что бывал в Скипетре до того, как Мунаката стал Синим Королём.

Мунаката ловит на себе рассеянный взгляд и решает попробовать зайти с другой стороны.

– Ладно. Я подумаю над тем, чтобы закрыть глаза на присутствие гражданского на территории Скипетра при условии, что ты расскажешь мне, почему упомянул хаос. И расскажешь правду.

Микото моргает, и на секунду Мунакате кажется, что он ошибся. В самом деле, откуда школьнику, пусть даже не с самой простой судьбой, знать, что творится в закрытом учреждении не его времени? Но хаос любит Суо, как своё человеческое воплощение, и нет слова вернее, чтобы описать то, что творится сейчас со Скипетром.

* * * * *

__  
**#5 Видала я котов без улыбок, но улыбку без кота...**  


– Я просил тебя остаться в кабинете. В конце концов, ты бы вернулся... – Мунаката запинается, не зная, стоит ли прямо говорить о временных искажениях, но Микото словно не обращает на заминку внимания.

– До твоего прихода я просидел там больше часа. Не видел комнаты скучнее.

– Всё такой же грубиян.

Мунаката огрызается скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости. Этот Суо не стремится уязвить его, напротив, выбивает из колеи своей прямотой. Мунаката ловит себя на мысли, что наслаждается их беззлобной пикировкой. 

– Да уж, ты тоже не подарок, – хмыкает Микото, вертя головой по сторонам. – Расскажешь что-нибудь?

Вопрос ставит Мунакату в тупик.

О, нет, у него есть тысяча историй, которые хочется рассказать, и тысяча вопросов, которые хочется задать. Но не этому человеку. Мунаката просто не имеет права втягивать ребёнка в воронку собственных расшатанных чувств.

– О чём ты хочешь узнать?

Микото пожимает плечами, будто ему всё равно.

– Например, куда мы идём?

– Я направляюсь в восточное крыло. Сегодня учёные Зелёного Короля начали там сборку своего оборудования, и я думаю, что-то пошло не так.

– Круто, – выдыхает Микото, совершенно не выглядя впечатлённым. – Значит, сумасшедшие учёные и запрещённые эксперименты? Мутантов выращиваете или коллайдер собираете?

Мунаката косится на него с недоверием, игнорируя просящуюся на губы улыбку.

– Никаких мутантов. Любишь научную фантастику?

– Нет, это Кусанаги. Я предпочитаю историю и что-то более материальное.

Слышать скепсис из уст материального доказательства возможности перемещений во времени – что может быть ироничнее?

Мунаката ничего не отвечает, преграждая Микото путь рукой и вслушиваясь в тишину поворота.

– В чём дело?

– За углом нас ждут. Кое-кто большой и очень, очень злой.

«Древний и тёмный...» – заканчивает Мунаката уже про себя, не желая пугать Микото раньше времени. Он прекрасно знает, кто за углом, эту злобу и слепую жажду крови забыть невозможно.

Звук урчащего живота в повисшей тишине кажется оглушительным.

Суо закатывает глаза, но даже не смущается:

– И очень голодный, да. Эй, Синий Король, или как тебя там, свинти уровень пафоса.

Мунаката думает, что это ходячее недоразумение способно убить любой уровень пафоса. Фразой, жестом или дурацким урчанием желудка. Если бы Кокуджоджи-сан однажды решил построить резиденцию для всех семи Королей высотой с Эйфелеву башню, перед самым открытием выяснилось бы, что Суо спалил портьеры в главной зале, выжег знак Хомры на фасаде или просто потерял приглашение.

Мысли об абсурдных выходках так отвлекают, что Мунаката ослабляет бдительность и едва не упускает момент, когда явно не поверивший ему Микото шагает за поворот.

– Суо, стой!

Он всё-таки успевает. Выдёргивает Микото прямо из-под мутного потока отрицательной энергии, разлагающей всё, к чему прикоснётся. На стенах остаются грязные пузырящиеся разводы, Суо каменеет в его руках.

Мунаката помнит, скольких сил ему стоило сладить с этой тварью в прошлом. Сейчас не время и не место, чтобы повторять подобный подвиг, да он и не уверен, что смог бы. В тот раз тварь появилась спустя неделю после гибели Красного Короля, Мунаката был зол на весь мир и готов убивать голыми руками. Ему нечего было терять. А сейчас...

У них есть только один шанс, и Мунаката не даёт вырывающемуся Микото обернуться, вталкивает его в ближайшую дверь и сам вваливается следом. Он не уверен, что получится, но сгусток клубящейся тьмы врезается в брешь перехода и исчезает, оставляя за собой эхо истошного воя.

Больше всего сейчас Мунаката хочет откинуться на спину и просто несколько минут полежать в тишине, но теперь у него нет и этой возможности. Микото упирается рукой в плечо и выбирается из-под него, несколько секунд смотрит в дверной проём, а потом поворачивается, присвистывая.

– Охуеть. А говоришь, никаких мутантов.

– Не ругайся, – автоматически одёргивает Мунаката, не в силах отвести глаз от сияющей чистым восторгом улыбки.

* * * * *

__  
**#6 Она пила из пузырька с надписью «ВЫПЕЙ МЕНЯ!». Грызла гриб и с той, и с другой стороны. Играла в крокет розовым фламинго.**  


– Сколько тебе лет? – спрашивает Мунаката на опережение, слишком вымотанный и уставший бояться вопросов, которые способен придумать Микото.

Рыжий чёрт может молчать, пока тишина не начинает вязнуть в ушах, а потом выдавать что-нибудь такое, от чего волосы на затылке Мунакаты начинают шевелиться.

В чём заключаются силы Королей? Правда ли, что все Короли умирают от своего меча? У вас тут вообще кормят? Кого ты потерял?

Мунаката не знает ответов и на половину из них.

Он заподозрил бы Микото в садизме или Зелёного в каком-то подвохе, если бы странные вопросы не разбавлялись сонными зевками, обезоруживающей честностью и случайными упоминаниями уже знакомой Мунакате парочки школьных приятелей.

– Семнадцать. Что, в ваше заведение вход только по документам?

Мунаката качает головой.

Десять лет разницы. Десять лет пропасти.

* * *

– По расчётам у нас может быть... – Мунаката обрывает себя на полуслове. За порог переливается вода, растекается дальше по коридору.

Они автоматически проходят вглубь комнаты, и, только услышав характерный электрический треск, Мунаката вспоминает. Он чудом успевает схватить охнувшего Микото поперёк талии и вскочить на воздушный диск – висящий на стене щит искрит фонтаном брызг.

– Весело тут у вас, – хмыкает Микото куда-то Мунакате в шею, и тот с трудом находит в себе силы кивнуть.

Да уж, не соскучишься.

Он продолжает придерживать Микото и осматривается. Если он правильно помнит этот случай, тогда взрывом повредило системы жизнеобеспечения – Скипетр сутки просидел без электричества и ещё несколько дней вычерпывал воду вёдрами.

– Дай мне свой меч, – просит Микото.

– Это ещё зачем?

– Так и собираешься тут торчать? Либо вытаскивай нас, либо займись щитом, либо дай мне меч.

Мунаката выполняет его просьбу из одного только любопытства. Будь у Микото его силы – наверняка разнёс бы щит одним плевком огня, но сейчас он обычный человек, и Мунакате интересно...

– Я знаю, что делаю, – успокаивает его Микото, и от этих слов ещё больше становится не по себе. – Уже проворачивал как-то...

Микото перепрыгивает на стоящий рядом стол, отводит руку с саблей назад и метает ту на манер копья. Щит обиженно искрит и затухает. Мунаката чувствует, как у него нервически дёргается жилка у виска.

Даже без своих сил Суо остаётся таким... Суо.

* * *

– Я голоден, – безапелляционно заявляет Микото, и Мунаката вынужден остановиться.

Он прекрасно помнит, что ребёнка неплохо бы покормить, но оправдание в духе «Извини, я не могу отвести тебя в столовую, потому что понятия не имею, куда иду» звучит жалко даже у него в голове.

– Извини, – начинает он, прячась за маской, обычно используемой для переговоров с особо опасными, неуправляемыми стрейн, – но попасть в восточное крыло сейчас важнее, от этого зависит очень многое.

Твоя жизнь, например.

– Если нам встретится какой-нибудь автомат по пути, обязательно перекусим.

Мунаката врёт и не краснеет. Автоматов со снеками в Скипетре никогда не водилось, ещё чего не хватало. То ли дело кофемашины.

Да даже если бы Мунаката мог контролировать их перемещения по резиденции, сейчас он не имеет права на риски. До восточного крыла осталось всего два коридора и три залы, а кухня находится чуть ли не в противоположном конце, и если повернуть сейчас...

Микото открывает дверь, замирает на пороге, а потом оборачивается, вскинув брови. Мунаката подходит к нему, не без опаски заглядывает внутрь и на какое-то время просто выпадает из реальности.

Следующий пункт перехода – кухня для персонала. Просто уму непостижимо...

Мунаката дёргается и чуть не подпрыгивает, когда острые пальцы с силой колют в бока, и уже собирается развернуться и, наплевав на все попытки держать солидный вид, рявкнуть на мальчишку, но все слова второй раз застревают в горле.

Микото смеётся, держась за бок, свободно и заразительно. С трудом выдавливает между всхлипами:

– Прости, прости, просто у тебя было такое лицо... Мог бы сразу сказать, что и так идём перекусить.

В голосе не слышно ни грамма раскаяния. Лучистые глаза влажно блестят, на правой щеке играет маленькая ямочка. Мунаката смотрит во все глаза, не замечая, что у самого губы подрагивают в слабой улыбке. Даже насквозь фальшивое осуждение удаётся напустить на себя с огромным трудом:

– Эй. Нехорошо пользоваться чужим замешательством.

Микото продолжает извиняться и хохотать, хохотать и извиняться.

* * * * *

__  
**#7 Ты всегда можешь взять больше, чем ничего.**  


– Я устал. Почему бы тебе просто не выкинуть какой-нибудь королевский трюк?

– Ты всегда слишком превратно толковал силу Королей.

Микото сперва отстаёт на шаг, потом и вовсе останавливается. Мунаката оборачивается к нему.

– Что случилось?

– Ты всё время говоришь так, будто знаешь меня, – после заминки тянет Микото. – Но мы знакомы всего несколько часов. Не хочешь объясниться?

Мунаката мысленно отвешивает себе оплеуху. Он не пытался скрывать изначально – не видел смысла, а сейчас уже поздно как-то оправдываться. Он молчит, больше собираясь с мыслями, чем надеясь, что Микото сделает какие-то выводы сам, но тот неожиданно продолжает:

– Хотя ты говорил про эту вашу штуку, которая искажает всё вокруг. Хочешь сказать, что я в будущем?

Большую часть времени, будучи слишком ленивым, чтобы складывать два и два, иной раз Суо умудрятся тыкать пальцем в небо – или, чем чёрт не шутит, и впрямь подключает мозги – и дырявить небесный свод насквозь, попадая в самую суть.

– Хорошая попытка, – напряжённо кивает Мунаката.

– И верная. Значит – ты меня знаешь. Кем мы друг другу приходимся?

Он не спрашивает, какой сейчас год, какие открытия человечество успело совершить, и кто выигрывал чемпионаты мира по бейсболу. Мунаката никогда не знал, как себя вести, когда Суо начинал действовать столь открыто.

Микото нетерпеливым быстрым жестом облизывает губы, и взгляд Мунакаты против воли прикипает к тонкой, едва заметной трещинке на нижней, влажно блестящей от слюны.

– О, – выдыхает Микото.

Мунакате хочется побиться головой об стену, и только непрактичность действия удерживает его от этого драматизма. От чужого вызывающе внимательного взгляда ухает где-то в груди.

– Только не дерись, окей? – бормочет под нос Микото и, прежде, чем Мунаката успевает понять, что он задумал, в пару шагов сокращает расстояние между ними и целует.

Поцелуй совсем не тянет на десятку лучших – Суо просто прижимается к губам и облизывает их, но у Мунакаты почти встаёт. Он запрещает себе думать, просто вплетает пальцы в спутанные волосы, оттягивая назад, и целует в ответ. Напористо, тут же перехватывая инициативу и проникая языком в чужой рот. Микото охает, но не отстраняется, пытаясь не отставать и повторять. Да так успешно, что Мунаката с трудом находит в себе силы оторваться.

Микото ниже его на полголовы. Невероятно непривычно и кажется, что сбитое дыхание обжигает ключицы даже сквозь слои ткани. Мунаката делает пару шагов назад – просто во избежание.

Оба заговаривают одновременно:

– Вау...

– Ну и что это было?

Микото рассеянно ерошит волосы.

– Самый быстрый способ узнать, понравится ли мне.

Мунаката не находит, что на это можно ответить, удерживаясь от какого-нибудь глупого уточнения вроде «И как?». И так видно – как: губы припухли, взгляд плавает, зрачки расширены, как под кайфом. Убрать бы это чудовище с глаз долой, из сердца вон, но Мунаката уже пытался: несносный ублюдок нашёл способ достать его и после смерти.

* * * * *

__  
**#8 Завтра никогда не бывает сегодня.**  


В первый момент Мунаката не понимает, кого видит перед собой. Впечатление, что он смотрит в кривое зеркало, отражающее его самого в не слишком удачном карнавальном костюме.

Закреплённый тяжёлой брошью на плече плащ, сигарета в уголке прохладно улыбающегося рта и колючий, отталкивающий взгляд единственного глаза. Второй скрыт повязкой.

Никакой синей формы. Никакого проблеска надежды.

Мунаката видит себя и не верит, что это – _вот это_ – его будущее. Как он дошёл до жизни такой?

– А как ты дошёл до того, что таскаешь с собой этого рыжего щенка вместо того, чтобы оставить его и позволить вернуться в своё время?

Похоже, что он озвучил последний вопрос вслух, но изумление так велико, что даже защититься не получается.

Двойник презрительно хмыкает и проходит мимо, бросая тихое, слышное ему одному: «Ты жалок».

Встаёт вплотную к Микото и собственническим жестом берёт того за подбородок, приподнимая лицо и внимательно вглядываясь. Склоняется и что-то шепчет на ухо, и только тогда Мунаката выходит из ступора, мгновенно оказываясь рядом и одёргивая двойника за плечо.

– Какого чёрта?! – почти рычит он, но двойник даже бровью не ведёт. Только с силой сжимает его ладонь, буквально отдирая от себя.

– Я бы с удовольствием поболтал с собой, – в конце концов, приятно поговорить с умным человеком, – но, полагаю, ты сильно опаздываешь, а мне нечего сказать тебе по существу. В твоём времени уже поздно что-то менять.

– О чём ты, дьявол тебя задери?

– О ком, дорогой мой молодой «Я», о ком. Сообразишь сам, я ведь не зря себя похвалил, – он смотрит на Мунакату долгим оценивающим взглядом, а потом снова усмехается. – Я не враг себе, нет нужды в применении силы. Мне-то плевать, но ты же сейчас раздавишь свою маленькую собачонку.

Мунаката вздрагивает, как от удара, только сейчас обнаружив, что безотчётно отпустил силу и развернул санктум. Находящийся в паре метров от него Микото сидит на одном колене, держась за голову и жмурясь; на скулах чётко очерчиваются желваки. Мунаката закрывает глаза, приказывая себе успокоиться.

Да что за паскудство, какого хрена он творит? Никогда и никто ещё не выбешивал его до белой пелены перед глазами всего за несколько секунд, да так, что он с трудом воспринимает дальнейший разговор. И тем абсурднее то, что такую реакцию вызвал он сам.

Мунаката понимает, что, скорее всего, совершает ошибку, что двойник из будущего может помочь – о, по нему видно, он готов щедро поделиться информацией, как бы ни кривил нос, – но Мунаката просто физически не может больше находиться с ним в одном помещении. Весь самоконтроль рушится на глазах.

– Мы уходим, – холодно говорит он и подходит к Микото, беря того под локоть, хотя в этом нет нужды – парень всё ещё хмурится и молчит, но стоит на ногах вполне твёрдо.

Двойник их не задерживает.

Мунаката не смотрит на него, когда бросает:

– Я – не ты.

– Ещё нет, – насмешливо доносится ему в спину.

* * * * *

__  
**#9 В нашем мире все сумасшедшие.**  


Когда за ними закрывается дверь – парадная зала, самый центр, они были в кабинете, находящимся от неё в двухстах метрах, – Микото вырывает руку, но не кричит и, похоже, не собирается ничего крушить, только смотрит тяжело и выжидающе. Красный Король бы сперва залепил сгустком огня в портрет какого-нибудь министра и только потом приготовился к конструктивному диалогу.

– Как ты?

– Нормально.

– Ждёшь объяснений?

– Не жду, но надеюсь их получить, – настороженно отзывается Микото.

Мунакате меньше всего хочется сейчас что-то объяснять, он и сам едва понимает, а отголоски ослепляющей ярости всё ещё отзываются покалыванием силы на кончиках пальцев. Но он задолжал этому мальчишке и меньшее, что он может, это поделиться соображениями.

Мунаката опускается в неудобное кожаное кресло, подпирая голову ладонью и незаметно массируя пальцами виски. Кивает:

– Спрашивай.

– Этот козёл одноглазый... это ведь был ты? Вы как близнецы, но он так говорил...

– Это я, – снова кивает Мунаката, взглядом ища минибар и отрешённо размышляя, этично ли будет налить себе при Микото. И молока там наверняка нет, как-то не предусмотрели... – Полагаю, из будущего, только если Зелёный не умолчал о способности тессеракта выдёргивать людей из параллельных вселенных. Хотя, я бы не удивился. Пожалуй, даже предпочёл бы такой вариант.

– Хреново. Выглядишь так, будто влез в глубокую задницу да так и не смог выбраться.

Мунаката моргает.

– Ты сейчас про меня настоящего или меня из будущего?

– Для меня вы оба из будущего, – неожиданно весело хмыкает Микото и также неожиданно направляется к бару. – В свою очередь не удивлюсь, если вдруг даже задница оказалась одна и та же. С далеко идущими последствиями, так сказать. Чего тебе налить? – ловит хмурый взгляд и фыркает: – Эй, не смотри на меня так, у тебя же на лице написано – сдохнешь, если сейчас же не выпьешь. Охота мне возиться с трупом...

– Без разницы, – проталкивает меж сухих губ Мунаката. И явственно ощущает, как что-то упускает, пока смотрит на самозваного бармена, ловко управляющегося с найденной в первом ряду бутылкой виски. В самом деле, станет он утруждать себя изучением полного ассортимента.

Мунаката подходит к столику, когда Микото заканчивает со вторым стаканом, и подряд опрокидывает в себя оба. Виски хороший – другого здесь не держат – легко проскальзывает в горло и согревает нутро. Туго сжатая пружина медленно, неохотно, но раскручивает обороты. Мунаката даже находит в себе силы усмехнуться в ответ на обиженный взгляд Микото.

– Детям здесь не наливают. И спасибо, так действительно лучше.

Он возвращается в дурацкое кресло – надо не забыть дать указания на замену, – и приглашающе указывает на второе, но Микото остаётся стоять напротив, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, как стоял каких-то два-три часа назад – и кажется, что в любой момент опять начнёт цитировать «Алису».

В самом деле: весь Скипетр сейчас как извилистая кроличья нора. И за временем здесь уследить почти невозможно, наручные часы встали, когда началась неразбериха, а внутренний хронометр Мунакаты давно сбился.

– Так что, я прав?

Ах, да. Мунаката обещал ответы... если бы ещё они у него были.

На чём они остановились? Ага, на задницах. Что ж, Мунаката не может знать наверняка, но тоже склонен считать, что задница была одна и та же – весьма симпатичная, надо признать. Только всё равно страшно думать о том, чем всё обернулось. В самом деле, Мунаката не чувствует потребности становиться конченным мудаком с отмороженным взглядом, и идея лишиться глаза его тоже не прельщает.

– Может быть, – наконец расплывчато отзывается он. – Я не знаю, что произойдёт в будущем.

Микото не выглядит особо удовлетворённым.

– Тогда расскажи, что происходит сейчас.

– Я знаю не намного больше твоего. Зелёные собирают тессеракт, двери ведут не туда, мой дом превратился в проходной двор, и я должен это остановить.

Микото выслушивает его с ненормальным спокойствием. Мунаката не склонен питать иллюзии, он ничего не понимает в психологии подростков, но разве Микото не полагается хотя бы изобразить беспокойство?

– Хорошо. Ты должен, я понял, – он подходит к креслу так близко, что упирается ногами в колени Мунакаты, и опускает руки на подлокотники.

Мунаката чувствует его запах и не двигается, но впервые задумывается, что вторжение в личное пространство может напрягать. Или всё дело в Микото?

– Тогда – где в это время носит меня? Ты сказал, что мы любовники.

Где-то во вселенной сталкиваются две планеты. Или даже солнечные системы. Мунаката может поклясться на Сириусе, что слышит эхо взрыва так же отчётливо, как грохот собственного сердца в горле.

– Это ты так сказал. И ты так решил.

Мунаката снова облизывает пересохшие губы, и на сей раз сам чувствует чужой голодный взгляд.

– Если в тот раз я смотрел на тебя так же, как ты сейчас, странно, что ты не убежал, – нервно усмехается он.

Микото забирается к нему на колени и льнёт всем телом, Мунаката впивается пальцами ему в пояс, не то удерживая, не то ища хоть какую-то опору.

– Ну, ты же сейчас не убегаешь... – в и без того низкий голос добавляются утробные хриплые нотки, посылая вдоль позвоночника целую стайку мурашек. Дыхание шевелит волосы у виска, Микото трётся носом и осторожно, словно пробуя, ведёт языком вдоль ушной раковины, прикусывает кончик и мусолит зубами.

Мунаката стискивает зубы и через силу разжимает руки, проводя одной по спине, гладя, другой чуть надавливает на грудь, побуждая отстраниться только для того, чтобы уже самому поймать губы и утянуть в поцелуй. Микото не сопротивляется, что-то тихо невнятно мычит и лезет руками под плащ, пытаясь добраться до кожи. Мунакате прекрасно известно, как его раздражают все эти слои одежды, но даже не думает облегчить парню жизнь. Напротив, пытается быстрее насытиться впрок, потому что нельзя допускать, чтобы это безумие зашло слишком далеко.

Ему нельзя привязываться.

Микото ёрзает и пытается отстраниться, но на этот раз Мунаката не позволяет. Удерживает за шею, продолжая настойчиво вылизывать горячий влажный рот, мнёт губы, прихватывая зубами, пока Микото не бьёт его раскрытыми ладонями в грудь, отшатываясь.

– Мать твою, да что с тобой такое?!

Глаза посветлели из-за сузившегося зрачка, кулаки сжаты. «Злится», – отчётливо осознаёт Мунаката, но не находит в себе сожаления. Так даже лучше. Лучше, если он оттолкнёт его сейчас, и не будет никаких драматических минут пониманий и неловких пауз.

Микото качает головой и начинает слезать, но в этот момент Мунаката замечает бурый подтёк и перехватывает руку, вновь притягивая к себе и не терпящим возражений жестом поворачивая его голову вбок. От уха и вдоль шеи тянется уже подсохшая струйка крови; у Мунакаты холодеет внутри.

– Откуда это?

Микото непонимающе хмурится, касается шеи и спокойно смотрит на испачканные пальцы. Слезает и всё так же молчит. Перед глазами всплывает образ, как он дрожал на полу, держась за голову, и Мунаката с трудом удерживается, чтобы не застонать в голос.

Доигрался. Позволил себе расслабиться рядом с этим сгустком тепла и ностальгии до того, что не совладал с собственной силой. Недопустимо и непростительно, двойник прав – позволить Микото пойти с ним было ошибкой, которую уже поздно исправлять. Сейчас единственная надежда на то, что они смогут найти тессеракт и убедиться, что все последствия сборки можно обратить вспять.

Тогда он сможет счесть этот день просто дурным пьяным сном и когда-нибудь перестать вспоминать горячую гладкость чужого тела. И никто не будет целовать его только чтобы узнать, понравится ли.

* * * * *

__  
**#10 Сначала казнь! Потом приговор!**  


– Расскажи.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая затея.

– Рейши.

Мунаката останавливается так резко, будто натолкнулся на прозрачную стену. От мнимого удара сотни мыслей перемешиваются и противно звенят.

Он раздражается. На хренову неизвестность, на проклятые коридоры, на переходы, не поддающиеся никакой логике, на молчащую связь со своими подчинёнными. Попытка пересечь не такую уж большую резиденцию Скипетра кажется бесконечной мифической дорогой на запад. Даже можно представить себя альтернативным монахом, а Микото – ёкаем без тормозов и царя в голове, как бы нелепо это ни звучало.

На Микото он тоже злится. Слишком упрямого, слишком яркого, слишком живого для воспоминания. Мунаката почти забыл, каким тот был до инициации. При всей своей хвалёной силе воли он не может заставить себя относиться к нему, как к постороннему гражданскому или ребёнку. И в то же время не видит в нём Красного Короля, с которым привык иметь дело несколько лет назад.

Все эти открытия выбивают из колеи быстрее, чем Мунаката успевает разложить мысли по полочкам.

– Не зови меня так, – жёстче, чем хотел бы, бросает он, не оборачиваясь.

– И как же мне к тебе обращаться? Ваше Величество? – ядовито цедит Микото, и Мунаката не без удивления понимает, что терпение на пределе здесь не у него одного.

Он не отвечает, из-за спины слышится грохот.

– Знаешь, что он сказал мне?

Нет, разумеется, он не знает. И уверен, что знать не хочет, но...

Мунаката всё-таки оборачивается. Не может не обернуться. Возле ног Микото перевёрнутый стул, а сам он... Тихое бешенство, самое опасное в случае Суо: никогда не угадаешь, с какой стороны прилетит. Мунаката знает, как успокоить его парой слов и прикосновений, но сейчас им обоим необходимо выпустить своих демонов. Хотя бы ненадолго.

– Просвети, – тихо роняет он, и Микото неприятно, будто болезненно кривит губы.

– Чтобы я держался от тебя подальше, потому что... – он всё-таки запинается, сглатывает, и припечатывает хладнокровно и жёстко, будто технические данные сообщает: – потому что ты убьёшь меня.

Мунаката не меняется в лице. Внутри разрастается ледяной ком ужаса, и этот холод помогает удерживать мышцы и маску.

Всё правильно. Если Микото не сблизится с ним в прошлом – не будет ночных прогулок, заточенных зубов у уличной шпаны, Микото может не стать Королём. А если и станет – проживёт дольше. И даже если всё повторится – они будут друг другу чужими, а значит, будет не так больно и...

Микото не сводит с него напряжённого внимательного взгляда, будто вот-вот рассмотрит душу или мутную червоточину, заменяющую её. Щёлкает языком раздосадовано и запускает руку в лохматую чёлку, дёргает за прядь и глухо выдыхает:

– Поэтому я не тут, да? Я правда...

– Нет, – твёрдо говорит Мунаката до того, как успевает прикусить язык. – Нет, не правда.

Микото ошарашено моргает.

– Тогда почему...

– Я не желаю об этом говорить. Тебе нельзя знать своё будущее.

– Мне кажется, – снова начинает заводиться Микото, – ты как-то поздно спохватился, Ваше Величество. И ты обещал ответить!

– Я ответил.

– Ты ничего не ответил, только целоваться полез!

Мунакате вдруг кажется, что двадцать четыре – не такой уж плохой возраст, чтобы умереть. В самом деле, он почти удивлён, как Суо вообще дожил хотя бы до второго десятка – за выходки и бескомпромиссный язык эту сволочь хотелось придушить перманентно.

– Это ты полез!

Микото сбивается, но всего на мгновение, уже через пару секунд вновь продолжая атаковать:

– Не придирайся к словам! Я бы не бросил того, кто мне... Мать твою, я бы _тебя_ не бросил! Не делай вид, будто всё в порядке!

Право, как дети.

Ответа, как и собственного голоса, не слышно за грохотом стёкол; по всей галерее выбивает окна, из проёмов которых сперва появляются верёвки, а затем и люди в масках. Мунаката с неприятием узнаёт на спинах эмблему Чёрных и успевает метнуться к Микото, заслоняя его, а вот задать вопрос – уже нет.

Первую атаку он ловит на саблю, лезвие Сириуса вибрирует от мощи удара кулака и пока ещё сдерживаемой Синей силы.

– Это нарушение всех установленных правил, – зло рычит он в безучастное лицо силовика. – Атака людей чужого клана на резиденцию Скипетра Четыре – прямое объявление войны, Чёрный Король с катушек слетел?!

– У нас приказ не вести переговоров с приговорёнными, – голос у Чёрного такой же, как выражение глаз – ровный и пустой. Раздражающий.

Снова будущее? Или... настоящее? Что, если остальные Короли узнали о творящемся здесь дурдоме и решили вмешаться? Но приговор... Или всё это с самого начала было ловушкой Мидотаки? Они со скользким ублюдком никогда не ладили, и если бы не прямые приказы Кокуджоджи-сана...

Теории строятся и рассыпаются одна за другой. Мунаката успевает находить доказательства, тут же опровергать их и вместе с тем защищаться от нападков Чёрных, но их всё равно слишком много, не меньше десятка, и он видел, как ещё столько же тенями скользнули к выходу на противоположном конце. Мунаката может запросто уложить их ровным слоем, просто расплющить о начищенный до блеска мраморный пол, но рядом Микото, и после произошедшего в кабинете не хочется рисковать.

В итоге он всё-таки пропускает удар в солнечное сплетение и отлетает к стене, но за этим ничего не следует. Мунаката выпрямляется, готовый сполна «отблагодарить» зазевавшегося недоумка, но почти утыкается в спину Микото, сцепившегося с нападающим. Не иначе как остальные тоже шокированы наглостью цивилла, да так, что наброситься всей толпой, как на Мунакату, не додумываются. Микото же явно пользуется произведённым фурором.

Мунаката и сам не понимает, как попадает под действие этого сомнительного гипноза, зато ловит себя на глупом впечатлении: Микото похож на поджарого бойцовского пса – уступающий в силе и скорости тренированному клансмену, он пользуется собственной непредсказуемостью и злостью, которую непреднамеренно, но весьма удачно разбудил в нём Мунаката.

На это зрелище можно было бы любоваться бесконечно, но Чёрные наверняка опомнятся в любой момент, поэтому Мунаката бесцеремонно ловит Микото за шкирняк прямо в прыжке и отшвыривает к ближайшему выходу, а перед Чёрными ставит щит из концентрированной силы. 

– Убирайся отсюда! – рявкает он на дёрнувшегося обратно Микото, и тот рассержено скалится в ответ.

– Да пошёл ты, грёбанное Величество! Я же сказал, что не брошу тебя!

Мунаката прикрывает глаза, вознося мысленную молитву всем богам, каких знает. Чтобы ему достало терпения. Чтобы упёртый болван послушался его хоть раз.

– Микото, пожалуйста, – уже спокойно просит он, и тот замирает, среагировав не то на интонации, не то на собственное имя. Мунаката понимает, что манипулировать с помощью полученных от другого человека знаний – подло, но разве у него есть выбор? – Я не могу использовать полную силу, пока ты рядом. Я даже не уверен, что это наша битва, поэтому – уходи, я сразу за тобой.

Видимо, ему всё же удаётся говорить достаточно убедительно, потому что Микото неуверенно, но всё же пятится. И уже когда мерцают всполохи перехода, бросает на Мунакату такой взгляд, что все внутренности сжимаются: не поверил, конечно.

Мунаката почти физически ощущает, насколько легче становится дышать. И когда снимает щит, уже знает, на ком сможет сполна отвести душу.

* * * * *

__  
**#11 – Как тебя понимать?  
**  
– Понимать меня необязательно. Обязательно любить и кормить вовремя.

Впервые Мунаката желает, чтобы дверь вела не туда, куда положено планировкой здания. Это желание и глупая, ненужная надежда наслаиваются друг на друга, заставляя неуверенно топтаться снаружи. Потому что изнутри веет знакомой, горячей и нетерпеливой силой. 

Мунаката расправился с Чёрными и только-только сумел привести мысли в порядок после того, как не нашёл Микото за брешью перехода, и он не готов, просто не готов вновь встретиться с...

Мунаката перешагивает порог, обречённо встречаясь с горящими ровным светло-розовым светом глазами.

Ми... Суо склоняет голову набок, впервые за время заключения не только встречая его в бодрствующем состоянии, но и заговаривая первым:

– У вас там что-то весёлое творится?

Мунаката рефлекторно кивает, слишком вымотанный избытком эмоций и постоянными сюрпризами временно-пространственной географии, чтобы оставить место удивлению. Вместо этого он рассматривает Красного Короля – вспоминая, запоминая, впитывая все его черты, как губка. Суо терпит не долго, поднимается и подходит вплотную, но не вторгается в личное пространство, и Мунаката чувствует неясное разочарование.

– Эй. Что с тобой?

В мире не найдётся слов, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

Мунаката обходит Суо и садится на лежак, закидывая ногу на ногу. Достаёт из внутреннего кармана пачку сигарет и прикрывает глаза, когда Суо прикуривает ему язычком огня, пляшущего на пальце, и отбирает сигареты, чтобы выбить одну для себя. Какое-то время он возвышается рядом, а потом просто хмыкает и усаживается на пол возле ног Мунакаты. Тот почти благодарен ему за то, что Суо сидит к нему спиной, и не придётся снова смотреть в потухшие глаза уже обречённого на свержение Короля.

– Ты не говорил, что бывал в Скипетре, – начинает Мунаката совсем не с того, с чего собирался.

– Совсем заработался, Мунаката? Разумеется, я бывал тут. Тебе сложно отказать.

Мунаката усилием давит невесёлую улыбку.

– Я имею в виду до того, как я стал Королём. До нашего знакомства вообще.

Суо докуривает сигарету и затягивается следующей прежде, чем ответить:

– Ты никогда не спрашивал.

– Считай, что спрашиваю сейчас.

– Было как-то. Проспорил Кусанаги и... не важно. Нужно было просто забраться сюда и принести какое-нибудь доказательство, но я попался этому вашему шрамированному...

– Зенджо, – догадывается Мунаката.

– Ну да, ему, – хмыкает Суо и, кажется, начинает веселиться. – Притащил меня в твой кабинет – ну, то есть тогда ещё не твой, – заставил проторчать там несколько часов, а потом отчитал и вышвырнул вон с установкой больше не попадаться на глаза, а не то... – нет, в самом деле веселится. Аж глаза блестят, когда он задирает голову, укладываясь затылком на постель. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Мунаката гладит его по непослушным волосам, как большую собаку, и рассказывает. В конце концов, если он хочет помощи, Суо должен быть в курсе.

* * *

– Ты встретил меня? – Суо удивлённо вскидывает брови, но Мунаката почему-то не слышит во фразе вопроса. Всегда бы Красному Королю быть таким проницательным, мать его.

Суо же, заметив его заминку, продолжает:

– И это не всё.

Мунаката отворачивается, неосмотрительно подставляя взгляду пылающие краской уши.

– О чём ты? – и морщится, когда Суо присвистывает.

– Шутишь? – он поднимается с пола и неожиданно толкает Мунакату к стене, вбивая колено между ног и внимательно глядя в глаза. Мунаката с вызовом смотрит в ответ. – Не шутишь. Ты запал на мелкого меня?

– Заткнись, – вяло отмахивается Мунаката, распрямляя плечи.

Камень холодит затылок и спину, от Суо веет теплом. Ощущение контраста не будоражит, но успокаивает. Мунаката закрывает глаза и чувствует, как его лба касаются сухие горячие губы.

Суо отстраняется и снова усаживается на полу, складывая на его коленях руки и пристраивая сверху бедовую голову. Мунаката наблюдает за ним из-под прикрытых ресниц и искренне благодарен за эту передышку, состоящую из тишины и участия. Даже если всё это – поставленная на паузу иллюзия прошлого.

Даже если он знает, что Суо в любом случае не останется с ним.

– Зачем ты пришёл сюда?

Зачем он пришёл? Как будто у него был выбор.

Мунаката горько усмехается и достаёт ещё одну сигарету. Суо услужливо поджигает и её, но только для того, чтобы ловко увести и затянуться самому.

– Что за дрянь ты куришь?

– Суо, тебе не кажется хамством стрелять у меня сигареты, чтобы критиковать их?

– Неа.

– Как я и думал, – Мунаката забирает предлагаемую сигарету обратно. – Мне казалось, я ясно выразился: резиденция превратилась в грёбанный непроходимый лабиринт. Я не знаю, как его контролировать.

– Ищешь логику в лабиринте?

Суо ухмыляется, но беззлобно, будто слушает пересказ истории начитавшегося сказок ребёнка, уверяющего, что по звёздам можно найти путь к жилищу Санты. Мунакате одновременно хочется его стукнуть и никогда не отводить глаз.

– Искажения должны подчиняться математически предсказуемому закону, – признание поражения вырывается со вздохом, однако даётся легко, – но пока он от меня ускользает...

– Теория хаоса. Не слышал? Разузнай на досуге, занятная штука.

Теперь Суо смотрит так, будто только что уделал его на государственной олимпиаде. Чушь какая, они оба уже слишком стары для подобных глупостей. И всё же – теория хаоса?

Есть только хаос – кажется, так говорил Микото? Есть ли смысл в том, что обе версии Красного Короля говорят ему об одном и том же, осознанно или нет?

– Не хочешь прогуляться, Мунаката? – Суо поднимает голову и убирает руки с колен, и Мунаката едва успевает одёрнуть себя, чтобы не вплести пальцы в огненные вихры и вернуть, как было. – Обещаю не устраивать поджогов в твоём милом пряничном домике.

Мунаката должен радоваться, что Суо согласился помочь, но привычка и врождённая паранойя заставляют быть начеку и искать подвоха. Запоздало просчитывать, какие последствия может иметь этот союз.

– Заодно развлечёшь – расскажешь, что в мире делается.

Мунаката вскидывается, собираясь возразить, но натыкается на куда более выразительный жест: Суо протягивает ему руки, скованные колодками и ждёт, пряча улыбку в уголках губ.

Проклятье. А Мунаката так надеялся, что тот просто воспользуется своей силой.

* * * * *

__  
**#12 Куда-нибудь ты обязательно попадешь. Нужно только достаточно долго идти.**  


– Так что, где-то здесь шляется моя копия?

– Он не копия, – качает головой Мунаката. – Иной раз мне кажется, что в нём больше настоящего тебя, чем... ну, ты понимаешь. И я надеюсь, что он всё же вернулся в своё время – ему тут не место.

– Как и мне.

– Да.

Разговор снова сходит на нет.

К сущему удивлению Мунакаты, большую часть времени они идут в нужном направлении. Иногда переходы всё ещё шалят, и тогда Суо задаёт те же неудобные вопросы, что и его младшая версия. Мунаката не хочет отвечать, он вообще не хочет разговаривать – хочет только, чтобы всё быстрее закончилось, – но сам не замечает, как каждый раз начинает что-то рассказывать. И каждый раз разговор сводится к Суо Микото, проклятому Красному Королю, которому даже делать ничего не нужно, чтобы оказаться в центре внимания.

Мунаката хочет, чтобы всё быстрее закончилось, и не обращает внимания на глупую надежду, робко и больно бьющуюся где-то внутри.

Переход кидает их прямиком в западное крыло. 

– Ты такой тупица, – тоскливо бормочет Суо.

Мунаката недоверчиво косится в его сторону, невольно задумываясь, могут ли эти паранормальные пляски влиять на психическое состояние человека. Он и за свой-то рассудок уже поручиться не может, а Суо и вовсе никогда не дружил с головой.

– Можешь прекратить пялиться, – вздыхает Суо, запуская руку в волосы. – Надоел. Мунаката, хорош страдать, ты же сам не знаешь, куда хочешь попасть. 

– Я не понимаю, о чём ты, – цедит сквозь зубы Мунаката.

Суо толкает его к стене, сгребая за ворот формы, но вся его злость выглядит больше наигранной, чем настоящей, и это беспокоит Мунакату куда сильнее, чем очередной поворот не туда.

– Ну же, Мунаката! «Хочу ли я, могу ли я, дебил ли я?» – у тебя же на роже всё написано! Где твоё хвалёное самообладание? Я не нанимался утирать тебе сопли.

Мунаката отталкивает его, и Суо отступает, не сопротивляясь. Он всё ещё выглядит раздражённым, но на дне глаз притаилось уже не ласковое пожелание сдохнуть, а едва заметное довольство.

– Вот так, – хмыкает он. – Можешь злиться, но прекрати эти метания, заебал.

Мунаката возвращает ему дружелюбную улыбку голодной акулы, наконец, принимая решение.

* * *

Микото они находят в малой зале резиденции, где Мунаката по обыкновению проводил инструктаж перед заданиями. Суо рассматривает свою молодую версию и не спешит окликать её. Мунакате кажется, что уж теперь-то он точно бредит, потому что во взгляде Красного Короля умеренное любопытство мешается с тщательно скрываемой нежностью. Тщательно, но не достаточно, чтобы он не заметил. Мунаката даже не догадывался, что Суо вообще так умеет.

А потом он смотрит на мелкого и чуть не давится воздухом.

Микото стоит к ним спиной и с помощью баллончика краски летящим подчерком выписывает на стене: «Блэкс маст дай» и «Стрейн гоу хоум».

– От Кусанаги понабрался, – ухмыляется Суо, будто знает какую-то тайну. Личную. Одну на одного.

Микото оборачивается. На щеке старая ссадина, на шее – свежая, на футболке пятно кофейного цвета.

Если верить фантастам, сейчас вселенная должна взорваться и самоуничтожиться. Личную вселенную Мунакаты уж точно рвёт в клочья.

– Почему так долго? – сходу берёт быка за рога Микото, и Мунаката вздёргивает бровь, предпочитая игнорировать смешок стоящего рядом Суо.

Микото подходит к ним, смотрит на Мунакату с выражением «Урод, ты меня бросил! Как меня угораздило связаться с таким мудаком?!», а потом переводит взгляд на Суо, и лицо, даже в лучшие времена не отличавшееся широким спектром эмоций, теряет всякое выражение.

– Есть, что сказать мне? – снисходительно бросает Суо, нарушая затянувшуюся минуту драмы.

Микото будто оживает, фыркает, нарочито небрежно отмахиваясь:

– Толку что-то говорить слабаку, продувшему этому синему корольку.

Суо смотрит на своего двойника слишком внимательно и слишком серьёзно – слишком спокойно, мать его! – и Мунаката ждёт худшего, но решает не вмешиваться. После того, что он себе позволил, и что себе позволил его двойник – действительно поздно начинать беспокоиться о сохранности временных линий.

И всё же он предпочитает не расслабляться. Когда имеешь дело с Суо, за потерю бдительности всегда приходится расплачиваться, а уж теперь, когда взрыва можно ждать с двух сторон...

– Будет ещё яйцо поучать курицу, – начинает Суо, хлопает себя по карманам и разочарованно вздыхает. – Не говори о том, чего не знаешь.

– Я знаю, – упирается Микото.

Мунаката насквозь видит его показную браваду, но не может понять, что это: реакция на попытки уйти от вопросов, подкреплённая банальным упрямством, или... или ему действительно не всё равно?

Мунаката помнит, что для того, чтобы заинтересовать Суо, нужно было как минимум расшибиться в лепёшку, а лучше выбить его из колеи чем-то совсем уж неожиданным. Путешествия во времени, конечно, та ещё неожиданность, но разве не проще послушаться двойника и держаться от него, Мунакаты, подальше?

– Ничего ты не знаешь, – говорит Суо, но смотрит не на Микото, а прямо на Мунакату. – Это был мой выбор.

Суо отводит взгляд, а Мунаката чувствует, что не может пошевелиться. По телу будто гуляет свободный электрический разряд.

Всё правильно. Суо не останется с ним, он всё решил сам, сразу, ещё до того, как в разборки Хомры и Бесцветного Короля вмешался Скипетр Четыре. Сам решил, сам выбрал, поэтому даже не предпринял попыток узнать у Мунакаты, чем закончилась та история. Зачем, если этот баран вбил себе в голову единственно возможный финал?

– Ты не спросил меня.

– Ты тоже можешь перестать спрашивать меня и тратить время. Если я хорошо знаю этого ублюдка, – Суо кивает на Мунакату, и тому вдруг решительно хочется послать его в грубой форме, – вы и так уже дохера убили впустую.

И Суо, и Микото ещё несколько секунд буравят друг друга взглядами, а потом синхронно хмыкают и синхронно же поворачиваются к Мунакате, и в глазах у него начинает двоиться.

* * * * *

__  
**#13 План, что и говорить, был превосходный; простой и ясный, лучше не придумать. Недостаток у него был только один: было совершенно неизвестно, как привести его в исполнение.**  


Переходы всё ещё работают нестабильно, но изменения слишком незначительны для того, чтобы не искать подвоха. Мунаката и ищет, но сам, молча, пока Красный Король и его юная версия шагают впереди, вяло переругиваясь. Изредка – и больше никогда одновременно – они оборачиваются, будто боятся надолго выпускать его из виду.

До Мунакаты долетают обрывки разговора:

«Круто быть Королём?»

«А ты знал, что между кварталом с готическими пидорасами и кварталом с блэкджеком и шлюхами...»

«Ну ты пиздец!»

«Я тогда напился в стельку, мог согласиться хоть крёстным отцом стать...»

Где-то между «Неужели не нашёл ни одной девчонки?» и «Заебал, будто сам не знаешь» Мунаката понимает, что уже не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. Это всё. Капризы тессеракта ему поперёк горла, но он согласен вечно блуждать по этим коридорам, лишь бы продолжать видеть, слышать, дышать одним воздухом с несносным типом, которого провидение додало ему в двойном объёме.

Он хочет быть рядом, хочет говорить и ждать ответа, хочет иметь возможность прикоснуться, прижать к себе и поцеловать твёрдые неуступчивые губы. Он много чего хочет, но долг висит над ним и давит сильнее, чем королевская регалия.

Мунаката накручивает сам себя и едва не пропускает момент, когда парочка сбавляет шаг. Теперь Микото идёт по правую руку, а Суо отстаёт, и от его взгляда рубашка липнет к лопаткам. Когда Мунаката оборачивается, он подмигивает и выглядит это так...

Блядство.

И Микото делает вид, что абсолютно ничего не замечает. Ничего не происходит. Что всё в порядке.

На футболке пятно, в вырезе отчётливо проступают ключицы, чуть повыше свежая ссадина. И почти нестерпимо хочется провести по повреждённой коже языком, прижаться губами, будто это сможет её залечить.

Мунаката оттягивает ворот, ослабляя платок. В присутствии Суо воздух всегда будто накаляется, и дышать невозможно, а теперь, когда их двое, когда они молчат и больше не увлечены друг другом – напротив, кажется, всё внимание достаётся ему...

«Если кто-нибудь из них ещё что-нибудь выкинет – трахну», – решает Мунаката, – «взрослого, мелкого – не важно, этот ублюдок не меняется с годами».

– У меня есть идея, – подаёт голос Суо, когда тишина и паранойя Мунакаты уже искрят от напряжения.

У Мунакаты дёргается веко и рука. Немыслимых усилий стоит сдержаться, не закатить глаза и не рявкнуть что-нибудь неподобающее.

– Поделишься? – с дежурной улыбкой оборачивается он.

Внутри всё так и дрожит от предвкушения: ну же, только дёрнись, только скажи что-нибудь.

– Эта твоя хуйня управляет временем, я правильно понял?

– Это не моя хуйня, – автоматически отвечает Мунаката, сбитый с толку внезапностью разговора. – По документам Мидотаки это так, но, если честно, я скептично отношусь к затее... – Микото насмешливо фыркает, и Мунаката ворчливо поправляется, – относился. Но согласись, вся это временно-пространственная чехарда мало походит на управляемое воздействие. Я не вижу смысла в использовании тессеракта, если только цель – не анархические разрушения.

– Это станет ясно, когда мы доберёмся, но... – Суо вдруг замолкает, и за эту заминку Мунакате хочется перегрызть ему горло или хотя бы чувствительно ткнуть в бок.

Бестолковую рыжую голову редко посещают идеи, тем более светлые – может быть, стоило меньше прикладывать её об стены с красивой лепниной? – и ещё реже Суо озвучивает их вслух, прежде чем устроить очередной незапланированный пиздец, поэтому Мунаката ждёт со всем вниманием, какое ему ещё доступно.

– В общем, ты не думал о том, что эти перемещения можно использовать в своих целях?

– Ты хочешь остаться? – недоверчиво шепчет Мунаката севшим голосом.

Суо морщится.

– Не прикидывайся б **о** льшим придурком, чем ты есть. Я уверен, что уже говорил: я сделал свой выбор. Но вот он, кажется, со мной не согласен.

Мунаката кидает быстрый взгляд на Микото, но тот по-прежнему изображает вид святой непричастности. Мунаката бы в жизни не заподозрил в нём интерес к классике, однако в картинах на стенах сейчас явно куда больше увлекательного, чем в их разговоре.

– Поясни, – требует Мунаката.

– Что тебе не понятно? Ты наверняка уже всю голову себе забил хернёй о восстановлении равновесия, баланса или ещё какой дрянью. Это значит, что в десятилетнем прошлом я должен быть жив, тогда как в том, из которого пришёл я – мне всё равно недолго осталось.

– Тебе противопоказано говорить длинными фразами. Ты хоть сам понимаешь, как абсурдно и невероятно это звучит? Десятилетнему прошлому нужен семнадцатилетний мальчишка, а не Красный Король с разрушающимся мечом.

Мунаката искренне верит в свои слова: то, что говорит Суо, действительно звучит и выглядит как полный бред, но надежда – проклятая надежда, самое упрямое и живучее из человеческих чувств – уже роняет свои семена где-то во тьме безнадёжности, в которую превратилась его душа. И только поэтому он не упоминает о желании Суо самолично уничтожить Бесцветного Короля своего времени, которое в итоге стоило жизней им обоим.

– Что тебе терять? – пожимает плечами Суо.

Что ему на это можно ответить?

Мунаката поворачивается к непривычно притихшему Микото, поднимает руку, чтобы тронуть его за плечо, но передумывает, и жест получается незаконченным, неловким. Микото дёргает уголком губ в кривой ухмылке:

– Что, хочешь спросить, желаю ли я остаться в этом дурдоме, набитом законниками и двинувшимися стрейн, да ещё и в компании старика-извращенца? Кусанаги мне весь мозг проест, но как я могу пропустить такое?

Да уж, реакцию бывшей правой руки Красного Короля на своего ожившего друга вряд ли кто возьмётся спрогнозировать.

Мунаката может запретить себе думать, почти может – надеяться, но не в силах заставить собственные губы перестать улыбаться.

* * * * *

__  
**#14 Встретить бы кого-нибудь разумного для разнообразия!**  


Из-за одной из дверей раздаётся крик на грани ультразвука. Микото оборачивается и смотрит вопросительно:

– Знаешь, я тут уже такого навидался, что даже не удивлюсь, если вон там обнаружится пыточная.

Мунаката хочет осадить его, – нашёлся юморист, что бы без его ценного мнения делали, – но в этот момент Суо, так и не вынимая рук из карманов, пинком распахивает дверь, и становится не до пререканий.

Картина выглядит весьма колоритно: на стене висит огромная карта территории Скипетра, исчерченная маркерами и украшенная гирляндами красных ниток. Кое-где пришпилены какие-то вырезки, где-то – архивные фотографии. Любой сыщик из телесериалов пришёл бы в восторг от столь феерической инсталляции.

За столом офицерский состав Скипетра почти в полном составе, а во главе стрейн – Сугизаки Сэндо, если Мунаката помнит правильно – совершенно безобидный малый, однажды превративший резиденцию в филиал детского сада.

И все эти... дети сейчас смотрят на них.

Микото трогает его за локоть и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, заговорщицки шепчет на ухо:

– Предлагаю слинять, пока нас не сожрали.

– Никто не будет нас есть, – возмущённо шипит Мунаката, сам не до конца понимая, зачем тоже переходит на шёпот.

– Да и спохватились поздновато, – спокойно в голос констатирует Суо, когда стрейн с визгом спрыгивает со стола, а остальные участники мизансцены вскакивают со своих мест.

* * *

Никто из его офицеров так и не дошёл до восточного крыла, и они потеряли связь с лейтенантом Авашимой. От Акиямы и Эномото по-прежнему нет вестей. Мунаката не удивлён, сеть накрылась почти сразу после того, как он покинул свой кабинет в компании Микото.

В данный момент парни пытаются найти связную цепочку перемещений и отследить закономерность, но, разумеется, успехи крайне неутешительны. Зато они обезвредили нескольких стрейн и заперли их на нижнем уровне, а Сугизаки безобиден и подсказал идею с картой. 

Мунаката слушает Хидаку, кивая и автоматически наблюдая за своими людьми. Нервничают, конечно, но держатся хорошо. И пытаются делать вид, что вовсе не удивлены его компании и совершенно не пялятся на двух Красных Королей, но куда там – пялятся и ещё как. Большинство прекрасно помнит, чего стоило Скипетру заключение Суо Микото под стражу три года назад. А кто был инициирован позже и не помнит – наслышаны.

Однако сейчас это не имеет значения, Мунаката сможет всё – или почти всё – объяснить им, но позже. Лишь бы два рыжих чудовища не решили, что излишнее внимание слишком смущает, и не устроили что-нибудь выходящее из ряда вон.

Когда Хидака замолкает, Мунаката кивает, показывая, что услышал, и отпускает его. Раздробленные кусочки общей картины рассыпаются перед внутренним взором несобранным пазлом, с которого белая кошка подмигивает ему голубым глазом. Осознание вертится рядом, где-то на кончике логической стройной цепочки, и окончательно сформировывается, когда взгляд падает на ждущего у дверей Суо и Микото, растёкшегося на кресле рядом. Как будто они готовы отправиться в любой момент и только и ждут, пока очевидное для них дойдёт и до Мунакаты.

– Обратная зависимость, – неверяще проговаривает Мунаката. – Чем настойчивее мы пытаемся двигаться к цели, тем радикальнее перемены в пространстве-времени.

Офицеры глядят на него удивлённо, Микото дремлет, закрыв глаза. Суо вскидывает брови, и вид у него – не обременённого пониманием человека. В самом деле – с чего бы? Он изначально не задумывался о конечной точке, просто шёл следом за Мунакатой. А когда тот отвлекался на разговоры – вёл сам и вёл верно, полагаясь на интуицию и уверенность, что правый поворот не посмеет увести налево.

Всё с самого начала было так просто, что Мунаката несколько раз тихо проговаривает это открытие и периодически порывается нервно захохотать, а затем Суо отвешивает ему подзатыльник: мол, хватит изображать из себя психа.

Мунаката вздыхает, снимая очи и растирая веки, и только после этого окончательно берёт себя в руки.

– Все остаются здесь, а этого, – Мунаката кивком указывает на стрейн, – в камеру, чтобы не учудил ничего.

Он поднимается и направляется к выходу, спиной ощущая десяток непонимающих взглядов. Оборачивается: его парни заслужили ободряющую улыбку.

– С этого момента ситуация находится под моим личным контролем. Перемещаться большими группами может быть опасно, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы остались здесь и позаботились о гостях, если таковые объявятся.

Офицеры вытягиваются по струнке, и Мунаката чувствует смутную благодарность за отсутствие необходимости в лишних разговорах.

Микото уже нетерпеливо теребит цепочку на джинсах, будто всего пару минут назад не прикидывался спящим.

* * * * *

__  
**#15 Нужно бежать со всех ног, чтобы только оставаться на месте, а чтобы куда-то попасть, надо бежать как минимум вдвое быстрее.**  


Всё случается слишком быстро, чтобы Мунаката успел понять, что происходит.

В один момент всё хорошо, до цели остаётся всего один пролёт, а в следующий миг огненный пузырь взрыва проламывает соседнюю стену. Всё, что он успевает, это сжать в объятьях Микото и закрыться щитом.

Сквозь сизую завесу пыли и дыма не видно ни зги.

– Какого чёрта? – хрипло ругается Микото, кашляя, но не пытаясь вывернуться.

Мунаката бегло обшаривает его взглядом – цел – и пытается рассмотреть Суо среди разрухи, в которую превратилась комната за считанные секунды.

Откуда-то из глубины каменной взвеси полыхает пурпуром, а ещё через мгновение Суо влетает в стену, прикладываясь спиной и кулем валясь на пол. Микото хватается за собственные рёбра и шумно выдыхает ртом, будто досталось и ему, но его не могло задеть, если только Мунаката изначально что-то не упустил...

Мунаката одёргивает себя, приказывая немедленно успокоиться; щитом укрывает уже их троих. Микото тут же рвётся к своему двойнику, так и не пришедшему в себя.

– Весьма неожиданная встреча, – клубы дыма пропускают человеческий силуэт, постепенно обретающий плоть. – Я не знал, что у нас объявился новый Красный Король, к тому же до странного похожий на покойного Суо Микото, о котором я столько слышал.

На человеке, вкрадчивой походкой зверя обходящего периметр санктума, чёрная военная форма, которую Мунакате уже довелось видеть сегодня. На губах – тонкая улыбка, в глазах – нездоровый опасный блеск. И на сей раз обычным клансменом даже не пахнет.

Просто прекрасно.

Хуже любого свихнувшегося стрейн может быть только Король с маниакально-депрессивным психозом – этот урок Мунаката усвоил на примере Бесцветного Короля, канувшего в лету вместе с Серебряным три года назад.

Чёрный, которого знал Мунаката, был похож на могильный камень – отстранённый, молчаливый, без лишних эмоций упокаивающий тех, кто шёл против системы и не попадал под полномочия Скипетра Четыре. Этот – похож на холёного психа, способного за светской беседой кромсать ножом чьё-нибудь тело. Только вместо ножа у этой твари сила Короля.

– Мунаката Рейши, я полагаю? – дружелюбно улыбается Чёрный. – Что ж, я искал не тебя, вернее, не совсем тебя, но, думаю, ты сможешь объяснить мне, какого хера тут творится.

От спокойной размеренной речи он мгновенно переходит к мощной лобовой атаке, только Мунаката не прожил бы долго, если б вёлся на такие уловки. Удар приходится на ножны Сириуса, санктум искрит под напором кулака, окутанного чёрным туманом.

Мунаката тянет губы в ответной улыбке, ощущая, как ледяная ярость поднимается изнутри. Его уже порядком подзадолбала привычка других Королей превращать его дом в поле для своих игрищ.

Чёрный уклоняется от замаха лезвия и ловит по печени ножнами. Смеётся, отскакивая.

– Хочешь поиграть? Я не против. Только зря надеешься, в этом времени ты всё ещё слишком слаб!

В Мунакату летит груда камней вперемешку с обломками тлеющей мебели и углей, но ни один осколок не доходит до цели, рассыпаясь снопом блестящей пыли.

– Откуда ты знаешь про время?

– А ты забавный. Я бы не спутал Синего Короля с такой примадонной, как ты. К тому же, у тебя оба глаза на месте, а это уже повод задуматься.

– Убьёшь меня – изменишь собственное будущее, – Мунакате нужно всего лишь потянуться время, но Чёрный смеётся, как ребёнок, услышавший отличную шутку.

– Мир – опасное и непредсказуемое место, – почти нежно тянет он, – всякое может случиться.

Мунаката закусывает губу, принимая новую стойку, но кинуться вперёд не успевает: буквально в шаге от него вырастает огненная стена, заставляя отшатнуться. Мунаката резко оборачивается назад:

– Что ты... – зло начинает он, но Суо перебивает, в два прыжка оказываясь рядом:

– Что я?! Что ты творишь, мать твою?! Этот выблядок – пустое место! Какого хера ты тратишь на него время, когда я почти притащил тебя в твои драгоценные лаборатории?!

В его словах столько смысла, что признать правоту почти болезненно.

– А что ты предлагаешь? – рычит он. – Он атаковал первым!

– Убирайтесь отсюда, – удивительно спокойно отвечает Суо и делает шаг в сторону и вперёд. – Убирайтесь и прекратите валять дурака.

Мунаката закрывает глаза.

Мунаката втягивает воздух вместе с запахом гари и пеплом и бьёт ребром ладони по шее Микото, когда тот обжигает его яростным взглядом, отбивает руку и рвётся к Суо.

Мунаката подхватывает обмякшее тело на руки и не оборачивается. За его спиной Красный Король разжигает крематорий на двоих.

* * * * *

__  
**#16 Если слишком долго держать в руках раскаленную докрасна кочергу, в конце концов обожжешься.**  


Переход выбрасывает их на один из подземных уровней, самый нижний – большую часть времени он пустует и хвала высшим силам: стрейн, для которых он предназначен, слишком опасны. Мунаката отпирает одну из камер и укладывает Микото на жёсткий лежак. Всё равно нет смысла пробовать добраться куда-то самостоятельно – даже если он найдёт дорогу, опасно соваться в эпицентр бури с бесчувственным ребёнком на руках.

Микото вздрагивает и беззвучно шевелит губами. Мунаката склоняется к нему, чтобы расслышать, и поражённо прижимает ладонь ко лбу – Микото лихорадит, кожа мгновенно покрывается испариной. И это совершенно не похоже на обычную болезнь – чёрт, да никакая болезнь не развивается так стремительно!

Какой-то яд? Инициация?

– Эй? Микото, ты слышишь меня?

Мунаката спрашивает, но совсем не ждёт, что тот очнётся, однако Суо всегда обожал его удивлять. Мунаката не успевает даже отдёрнуться – Микото распахивает глаза и резко садится, так что в итоге они сталкиваются лбами и одновременно чертыхаются. Микото сердито шипит; глаза у него совершенно невменяемые, белки расчерчены красной сеткой капилляров, зрачки во всю радужку плавают, Мунаката вообще не уверен, что мальчишка видит его. Он закусывает губу и касается обеими руками влажных висков, синие всполохи силы едва заметно шевелят рыжие пряди и теряются в них. Микото прикрывает глаза, облегчённо вздыхает, наклоняя голову и утыкаясь в ладонь. На мгновение Мунакате кажется, что сейчас он завалится на бок или снова отключится, но Микото продолжает сидеть, глубоко и часто дыша.

– Что с тобой?

– Не ебу, – резко отзывается он и, будто смутившись, продолжает уже мягче: – Я не особо-то разбираюсь в ваших королевских штуках.

В их королевских... что?

– Я только нормализую работу организма, я не знаю, что послужило причиной, если ты об этом.

Микото фыркает.

– Ага, ценю, благодарен. Но вообще-то я о... чёрт, это всё равно как-то стрёмно: говорить о чуваке, который типа тоже я. Не знаю, что произошло, но когда его первый раз ударил этот псих в чёрном, я тоже почувствовал. Не в полную силу видимо, а то бы ты меня сейчас со стены соскребал, а не температуру лечил, но приятного мало.

По мере того, как Микото рассказывает, Мунаката напрягается всё больше. Какая-то связь между двойниками? Но почему двухсторонняя, разве не логично, если бы последствия отражались на версии из будущего? Если уж закрывать глаза на то, что их разделяют семь лет?

– Ты у меня во лбу сейчас дырку протрёшь, – вздыхает Микото и снова закрывает глаза.

От звука его голоса, усталого и вместе с тем бархатистого, обволакивающего, у Мунакаты подводит живот и с трудом удаётся сосредоточиться на проблеме.

– Извини, я задумался. Должно быть, вы связаны и тебе передаются какие-то фантомные ощущения. Как ты?

– Вообще-то паршиво, – Микото открывает глаза и смотрит недовольно, но без той ярости, что ошпаривала не хуже кипятка в полыхающей комнате. – Мы не должны были уходить.

– Суо сам так решил.

– Ну да, а ты вдруг стал уважать его... наше мнение, – ядовито цедит Микото. – Руку верни.

Мунаката вздыхает и возвращает вторую ладонь на висок, начиная мягко массировать круговыми движениями. Святые духи, как с ними обоими сложно.

– Я всегда уважал и уважаю твоё мнение. Иногда мне кажется, что это главная моя ошибка.

Микото молчит, поджав губы и низко склонив голову так, что чёлка скрывает глаза. Жар постепенно спадает, сердечный ритм выравнивается. А потом Микото поворачивает голову и сомкнутыми губами касается обнажившейся за съехавшим рукавом кожи запястья. Просто трогает губами, трётся носом, Ками, он не делает ничего особенного, но Мунакату начинает трясти так, будто по оголённым нервам пустили ток.

– Что ты делаешь? – голос садится на пару тонов, но вопрос звучит спокойно, почти отстранённо. Мунаката не может нарадоваться умению контролировать себя в любой ситуации, хотя то явно откажет с минуты на минуты.

– Заткнись, – губы шевелятся, царапают микро-трещинками. Кожа с внутренней стороны слишком нежная, слишком чувствительная, а Микото слишком... – Просто перестань думать и бегать хоть на пару минут.

– Я не уверен, что если ты продолжишь, мне будет достаточно пары минут, – тяжело выдыхает Мунаката. – Микото, пожалуйста, остановись.

– Кажется, я велел тебе заткнуться.

Микото отрывается от запястья, стискивает ворот и дёргает Мунакату на себя, приходится упереться ладонями по обеим сторонам его бёдер, чтобы не свалиться прямо на обнаглевшего мелкого... искусителя, мать его. Будет грустно, если после того, как этот бардак закончится, Мунакату обвинят в совращении несовершеннолетних.

Он усмехается прямо в приоткрытые губы, кладёт руку на скулу, и Микото вдруг улыбается ещё шире, шепча:

– Я с тебя просто тащусь...

Мунаката мысленно стонет – «тащусь»? что ещё за «тащусь»?! – и целует, нежно и аккуратно, оглаживает скулу, мнёт шею, наваливаясь сильнее, пока Микото не тянет его на себя, окончательно откидываясь на спину, выгибается, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. 

– У нас нет времени, – бормочет куда-то ему в шею Мунаката, проводя языком по коже, солёной от пота и горькой от следов сажи.

– Нахуй, у нас дочерта времени, – отфыркивается Микото, тянет за волосы на затылке, переходит на плечи, с силой сжимая пальцы. – С этими твоими игрушками всё время – наше.

Мунаката позволяет ему так думать, пока задирает футболку, хмурится при виде синяков и ушибов – сам успел, когда шатался один? Мунаката не досмотрел? связь с Суо гораздо серьёзнее, чем они предположили? – и зацеловывает, зализывает каждый. По очереди целует розовые пятнышки плоских сосков и гладит теплую кожу, тонкую дорожку светлых волосков у кромки джинсов и выпирающую твёрдость ниже.

Участившееся чужое дыхание сплетается с собственным сердцебиением, набатом отдающимся в ушах. Мунаката подгибает одну ногу под себя, удобнее устраиваясь между разведённых коленей, смотрит, не в силах совладать со своей сорвавшейся с цепей тьмой, слишком голодной, слишком истосковавшейся по личному рыжему солнцу. Микото тоже смотрит в ответ, и в глазах у него отражение тьмы, а на скулах два пунцовых пятна. В способность Микото краснеть верится слабо, но факт налицо, и Мунаката упивается видом задыхающегося парня и мыслью, что это его заслуга.

Микото что-то бормочет и продолжает гладить его по голове – всё равно больше ни до чего дотянуться не может, – царапает за ушами. Он постоянно ёрзает, пытаясь не то потереться, не то прижаться плотнее, потом вдруг замирает, начиная дрожать сильнее, пока Мунаката не касается его живота языком, или трёт сквозь грубую джинсу чувствительную кожу под коленями, или тихо зовёт – Микото, – и всё начинается сначала.

Мунакату забавляют его попытки вести себя немного адекватнее озабоченного кота, но в конечном итоге он сам хочет большего.

– Сними это, – приказывает он.

Микото ухмыляется, приподнимаясь на локтях и дёргая отвороты плаща в стороны, теребит пояс. Мунаката не может сдержать смех, шлёпая его по рукам, кладёт ладонь на грудь и заставляет откинуться обратно.

– Не это, – улыбается он в ответ на недовольную гримасу. – Но попытка хорошая.

Звякает пряжка ремня, Мунаката хлопает Микото под задницей, чтобы он приподнялся, а тот выгибается, встаёт почти на лопатки, закидывая руки за голову и царапая короткими ногтями циновку. Мунаката стягивает с него штаны вместе с бельём и прячет ещё одну улыбку, прикусывая кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Рассматривает наливающуюся красным метку, пока нетерпеливый бес не дёргает ногой, невольно отводя колено в сторону ещё больше. Мунаката подхватывает его под поясницу и подтаскивает ближе, почти укладывая бёдрами на себя. Микото тут же обвивает его одной ногой, смотрит шалыми глазами и раздражённо шипит:

– Хватит уже измываться!

Мунаката понятливо усмехается и обхватывает ладонью член, проводя от основания к уже сочащейся смазкой головке, размазывает капли большим пальцем, наслаждаясь шелковистой гладкостью и чужой дрожью. Микото сдавлено шепчет «твоюмать», а потом только хватает ртом воздух, когда Мунаката склоняется ниже и обнимает губами, легко щекочет языком щель и начинает сосать.

Будь его воля – он довёл бы мальчишку до исступления, заставив стонать в голос и умолять трахнуть его или дать кончить: гибкости восприятия и открытости в нём явно больше, чем во взрослом Суо, а вот терпения – не в пример меньше, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж меньше? Проблема заключается в том, что у них действительно нет времени на долгие любовные игрища, а сам Микото, похоже, не собирается лежать смирно и позволять делать с собой всё, что Синему Королю заблагорассудится. Он вздрагивает на каждом глубоком заглатывании, с силой стискивает пальцы на коленях и нет-нет, да начинает подмахивать, пока Мунаката не останавливается, более чем убедительно требуя подчиняться его правилам.

– Рейши, – жмурится Микото и переходит на непрерывный сбивчивый речитатив: – Рейширейширейширейши...

Мунаката сжимает себя через ткань брюк, чтобы не кончить от одного этого шёпота, а затем торопливо облизывает указательный палец и осторожно давит на вход, постепенно проталкивая полностью, гладит изнутри. Микото тут же зажимается вокруг и вскидывает бёдра, сбиваясь со своей мантры и начиная дрожать ещё сильнее. Мунаката выпускает член изо рта, подхватывает Микото под затылок и тянет к себе, сминая губы в жадном поцелуе.

Грань между терпением, болью и удовольствием, по которой он ходит, истончается, норовя перерезать надвое. Мунаката не знает, как до сих пор не кончил без всяких прикосновений: от вида, от ощущений отзывчивого тела в руках и мешанины запахов. От непрошеных воспоминаний, наслаивающихся одно на другое.

Микото обхватывает его ладонями за шею, заставляя чуть отстраниться, и возвращает зарывшуюся в волосы руку на свой член, – Мунаката не может не усмехнуться таким нахальству и самостоятельности, – потом целует сам, да с таким напором, что у Мунакаты получается опомниться только в момент, когда он чувствует, как Микото замирает, а в ладонь толчками выплёскивается влага.

Мунаката коротко лижет его в приоткрытые губы, продолжая легко поглаживать всё ещё полутвёрдый член и высвобождая другую руку. Взмокшие пряди щекочут щёку и шею, когда Мунаката зарывается в них пальцами, побуждая Микото опустить голову ему на плечо. Тот не сопротивляется, сипло бормоча что-то похожее на «очуметь» и «кажется, я понял, что я в тебе нашёл». Мунаката улыбается ему в макушку, вдыхая запахи пота и молодого тела.

– Эй, – наконец подаёт более-менее внятный голос Микото, не поднимая тяжёлой головы, – а ты?

– А я как-нибудь в другой раз, – мягко улыбается Мунаката, игнорируя собственные откровенные неудобства. Когда Микото перестанет льнуть к нему и жарко дышать в плечо – отпустит, не впервой.

Но не тут-то было.

Микото напрягается в руках и отстраняется, смотря недоверчиво и внимательно.

– Что ещё за грёбанный альтруизм? Мне не нужны твои подачки, понял?

Мунаката прикрывает глаза, с трудом удерживаясь чтобы не застонать – и отнюдь не от удовольствия. При наличии далеко не глупой головы на плечах, Суо раз за разом умудряется делать настолько неочевидные выводы, что у Мунакаты извилины завязываются в гордиев узел.

Он молча берёт руку Микото в свою и просто кладёт её поверх ширинки. Микото щурится и сжимает ладонь, заставляя стиснуть зубы, чтобы не потерять лицо.

– Ну и какого демона тогда? – всё так же зло шипит он. – Ты же хочешь!

– Тебе семнадцать, – как может, терпеливо объясняет Мунаката – будешь тут терпеливым, когда упёртое чудовище продолжает елозить на коленях и гладить каменный стояк, – я не собираюсь трахаться с несовершеннолетним пацаном.

– Это что, благородство? Отсосать несовершеннолетнему пацану оно тебе не помешало.

Микото дёргает его за пряжку, и Мунаката с силой сжимает оба предплечья, не позволяя продолжить, пристально смотрит в глаза. 

– Пусти, – требовательно выдыхает Микото.

И есть в его взгляде что-то такое, что заставляет Мунакату со вздохом капитулировать.

Он закрывает глаза и шумно втягивает воздух носом, чувствуя, что Микото снова обнимает его одной рукой за плечи, а другой высвобождает болезненно ноющий член и на секунду замирает, будто сам не верил, что ему позволят, и теперь не знает, что делать дальше. Впрочем, находится он весьма быстро, начиная с самых простых движений: вверх-вниз, немного сжать, погладить, снова двинуть кулаком... В таком положении ему явно неудобно, но Мунакате хватает – неловких движений и горячего дыхания на ухо. Он кончает, когда Микото медленно облизывает ушную раковину, просовывая кончик языка внутрь, а потом прикусывает мочку.

* * * * *

__  
**#17 Счастье может обмануть когда-нибудь.**  


Они не обсуждают произошедшее, но Микото то и дело кидает на него странные взгляды и чему-то довольно улыбается, пока Мунаката не выдерживает:

– Что?

Микото ухмыляется ещё шире, словно только того и ждал.

– Когда-нибудь лил себе супер-клей на руку? Отдирать, должно быть, мучительно больно.

– Вероятно, – настороженно кивает Мунаката, сбитый с толку выбранной темой. Немой вопрос повисает в воздухе.

Микото сияет так, будто только что придумал шутку века. Зная его чувство юмора, Мунаката не ждёт ничего хорошего.

– Я говорю, ты мне нравишься, – как ни в чём не бывало пожимает плечами Микото. – И я хочу остаться.

– Обалдеть у тебя метафоры, – вздыхает Мунаката, пытаясь осознать, во что вляпался.

* * *

Мунаката сперва даже не узнаёт помещение, в котором они оставили Суо и в которое вернулись сейчас. Мебель не тронута, комната сверкает чистотой, будто её отгенералили только что. Картину нарушает только зияющая, обугленная по краям дыра в стене, выходящей на улицу.

Микото подходит к краю, выглядывает наружу и присвистывает. Свист обрывается резко, переходя в тихий стон. У Мунакаты сердце ёкает буквально за секунду до того, как Микото начинает оседать. Он мгновенно оказывается рядом и перехватывает Микото поперёк груди, оттаскивая от проёма, помогает опуститься на пол, трогает лоб. Кожа сухая и горячая, но в пределах нормы. Микото осоловело моргает и с видимым трудом фокусирует взгляд на его лице.

– Что это, твою мать, было?

Пальцы подрагивают. Мунаката не понимает, как можно находить неприятности, совершенно ничего не делая. Ему кажется, что даже если посадить Суо на стул в чистом поле – рядом обязательно упадёт метеорит, разверзнется твердь земная или взорвётся захороненный склад протухшей рыбы. Рыба в поле – это достаточно неожиданно, чтобы налепить Микото на лоб красный крест и маркером подписать «Чрезвычайно опасен для общества и самого себя».

Микото подаёт голос, глухой и какой-то надтреснутый:

– Думаю, всё плохо.

Мунаката замирает, пытаясь осмыслить, что стоит за этой простой и, в общем-то, очевидной фразой. Настроение шутить пропадает мгновенно, пусть даже шутки были не смешными и нервными.

– Насколько? – осторожно интересуется он.

– Очень.

– Это... из-за Суо? – Мунаката спрашивает раньше, чем отдаёт себе в этом отчёт.

Микото молча кивает, не сводя с него напряжённого взгляда. Суженные зрачки подрагивают. Мунаката с изрядным опозданием вспоминает, что перед ним мальчишка, ещё меньше суток назад слышавший о Королях и стрейн только байки по телевидению.

Следующий вопрос он задать не успевает, Микото опирается на его руку, поднимается на ноги и удивительно твёрдым для только что едва не отъехавшего идёт к двери, за которой начинается отсек с лабораториями.

Мунаката ловит себя на неожиданной мысли: кроличья нора оказалась более глубокой, чем он ожидал, но всё равно закончилась слишком быстро.

* * * * *

__  
**#18 Закон номер Сорок Два: всем лицам ростом больше версты надлежит покинуть зал суда.**  


На первый взгляд лаборатория кажется пустующей. Не видно ни учёных, ни его людей, приставленных в качестве охраны. В центре на большом металлическом столе стоит знакомый по схемам в документации тессеракт, окружённый искрящим полупрозрачным полем.

Тишину и стерильность нарушают неритмичная тихая мелодия, похожая на перебор струн, и тошнотворно-металлический, смутно знакомый запах.

От гипнотического зрелища его отвлекает Микото: трогает за рукав и указывает за высокую тумбу, отделяющую проход от сектора с техникой. Мунаката перегибается через стойку и каменеет лицом – не меньше десятка тел свалены одно на другое, лежат под столами или откинувшись в креслах. Среди белых халатов людей Мидотаки отчётливо выделяются два синих мундира.

– Рейши? – Мунаката откликается не сразу, и Микото приходится повысить голос: – Мунаката!

– Что? – сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавливает он, оборачивается и мгновенно подбирается, когда видит рядом с тессерактом Чёрного Короля.

Чёрный выглядит изрядно помятым, половина лица скрыта запёкшейся кровавой маской, форма продрана в нескольких местах, а левое плечо обожжено до такого состояния, что не понятно – кровь это или уже обуглившаяся плоть. На губах всё та же глумливая улыбочка. Мунаката уделяет ему не дольше пары секунд внимания, впиваясь взглядом в тело, лежащее на столе. Некогда белая футболка Суо теперь полностью соответствует цвету носящего её Короля.

– Он жив, – едва слышно бормочет Микото, и только после этого Мунаката находит в себе силы на новый вдох. Кислород обжигает лёгкие не хуже напалма, проклятье, он даже не заметил, как перестал дышать.

Мунаката бросает быстрый взгляд на Микото, тот походит на бледное привидение, и оттого яркие волосы и сверкающие гневом глаза ещё сильнее выделяются на заострившемся лице. Мунаката отворачивается от него, холодно смотря на Чёрного.

Ярость стягивается в закрученную до предела пружину, замирает в ожидании единственно верной возможности распрямиться и ударить.

– Я убью тебя, – слова даются на удивление легко и звучат почти равнодушно.

Чёрный перестаёт улыбаться, приподнимает брови:

– Это угроза?

– Обещание, если хочешь.

– О, – выдыхает Чёрный и смотрит внимательно, пока уголки тонкого рта вновь не начинают разъезжаться в стороны. – Ты изменился. Похоже, теперь ты и впрямь настроен серьёзно. Это потому, что я уделал Красненького? Брось, я всего лишь помог восстановить ход истории, ты мне спасибо сказать должен. Даже не убил, оставил эту возможность тебе – оцени подарочек!

– Так и будешь трещать попусту?

Чёрный моргает и начинает счастливо хохотать, потом оборачивается назад, и Мунаката только сейчас замечает ещё несколько действующих лиц. Зелёный Король собственной персоной сидит в дальнем углу и что-то набирает одной рукой на планшете. На трёх низких койках рядом с ним лежат Авашима, Эномото и Акияма. Как он их не заметил?

– Эй, Оно-чан, ты не против, если мы тут немножко пошумим?

– Грубое животное, не смей обращаться ко мне по имени, – отстранённо бросает Мидотаки, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – И не прикасайся к тессеракту.

– Да-да, я помню, – отмахивается Чёрный и едва успевает отпрыгнуть: Мунакате этот трёп уже поперёк горла. – Ты такой нетерпеливый. У дружка своего понабрался?

Мунаката не отвечает, нападая быстро и непрерывно, не давая и шанса собраться и контратаковать. Чёрный смеётся и задыхается, но не перестаёт болтать:

– Эй, разве ты должен сопротивляться? Это не по правилам! Я же говорил: у меня приказ на твоё уничтожение! Ты не оправдал надежд!

– Может, я и не оправдал чьих-то ожиданий, но ты определённо не тот, перед кем я буду держать ответ.

– Так ты действительно расстроился из-за Красного? Слушай, а что будет, если я сейчас ненароком сверну шейку вон тому пацану?

Чёрный давится лающим смехом и замирает, неверяще глядя на вошедшую под рёбра саблю. Улыбка стекает с лица вместе со струйкой крови, Чёрный трогает лезвие и поднимает ладонь на уровень глаз, лижет окровавленные пальцы, и на лице у него такое искреннее изумление, что Мунаката морщится и вытаскивает саблю, уже не глядя на оседающее тело.

Виски начинает ломить. Мунаката не сразу понимает, что чувствует тяжесть рассыпающегося меча – ощущение слишком мимолётное в сравнении с тем, что он испытал, когда разрушился меч Суо. И меньше всего он хочет испытать подобное ещё раз, но сперва нужно разобраться с последней проблемой.

* * *

Мидотаки так и не поднимает головы, когда Мунаката осматривает своих подчинённых и облегчённо выдыхает, нащупав пульс.

– Они в порядке, просто без сознания. Подобрал их по пути сюда и усыпил, чтобы не мешались.

Голос у Зелёного спокойный и флегматичный, Мунаката представляет, как сгребает в горсть аккуратно уложенные волосы и с силой впечатывает шибко умную голову в стену. Легче не становится.

– Мне кажется, сейчас у тебя есть более неотложное дело, чем сведение счётов со мной, – Мидотаки, наконец, поднимает взгляд и сдержанно улыбается. – Попутно я даже отвечу на твои вопросы: тессеракт провалился как инструмент контроля времени и пространства, но мне понравилось наблюдать за тобой.

– Я позабочусь, чтобы тебе не сошло это с рук, – бросает в ответ Мунаката и берёт с поручня жёсткое, белоснежное полотенце, вытирая кровь с лезвия сабли и убирая ту в ножны. Разводы на некогда чистой тряпке кажутся чёрными.

Он медлит ещё несколько секунд, глядя не невозмутимого ублюдка, а потом разворачивается и быстрым шагом направляется к столу.

Суо лежит на боку и, похоже, в сознании. Шепчет что-то на ухо склонившемуся над ним Микото. Мальчишка смотрит на Мунакату поверх плеча, затянутого грязной тканью, напряжённым и одновременно беспомощным взглядом. Мунаката встаёт рядом, не зная, с чего начать, но тут Микото отстраняется, и Суо замечает его.

– Эй, – приветливо кривятся разбитые губы.

– На кого ты похож, – вздыхает Мунаката. – Я справился с Чёрным за пару минут, а ты позволил превратить себя в грушу для битья.

– Сукин сын, – продолжает улыбаться Суо, пока не заходится кашлем. Мунаката придерживает его за плечо, безотчётно поглаживая кончиками пальцев участок кожи в прорехе. – Мне жаль, что так получилось.

В горле будто разбухает колючий сухой ком, мешающий нормально говорить и дышать. И почему-то Мунакате кажется, что чёртов придурок ему сейчас вовсе не о неудачном приключении с Чёрным печалится.

– Ты то ли абсурдно оптимистичен, то ли неоправданно самонадеян, если думаешь, что тебе будет позволено сдохнуть тут. С нашими технологиями...

– Это ты абсурдно оптимистичен, – вклинивается Мидотаки, остановившийся с другой стороны стола. В голосе всё больше небрежности – конечно, ведь тессеракт «провалился как инструмент контроля времени и пространства». – Его раны несовместимы с жизнью. Хочешь, вычислю, сколько часов осталось? Если ты активируешь собственную силу...

– Заткнись, – выплёвывает Мунаката прежде, чем успевает подумать. – Заткнись, ради всего святого, или одним трупом Короля здесь станет больше.

Презрительная гримаса искривляет правильные черты, но Мидотаки и впрямь замолкает, за что Мунаката бесконечно ему благодарен.

Мысли тяжёлым запутанным клубнем ворочаются в голове. Мунаката усилием воли заставляет себя перебирать в памяти всю информацию, что может помочь, указать на спасительную зацепку, но с каждой утекающей из остановившихся часов секундой всё больше хочется самому сжаться в комок на полу, баюкая в руках того, кого он в очередной раз бессилен спасти. Суо смотрит на него с мягкой, понимающей улыбкой, опять, мать его, опять с этой проклятущей улыбкой, вырывающей из груди кое-как собранное на супер-клей сердце. Мунаката не выдерживает, целует, жёстко и яростно, пытаясь поделиться хоть сотой долей, забрать хоть что-то, заставляя разбитые губы болезненно кривиться и чувствуя на языке металлический привкус, чувствуя, что ему отвечают. А когда отрывается, не узнаёт в хриплом, почти рыдающем рыке собственный голос:

– Что можно сделать? Ты собирал тут прибор для управления времени, так используй его! Не смей говорить мне, что...

– Я не могу его использовать, – перебивает Мидотаки всё тем же не меняющимся в интонациях голосом. Будто скучнейшую передачу смотрит. – Тессеракт не закончен.

– О чём ты? Это что тогда?

Тессеракт по-прежнему стоит в центре стола, внутри поля всё искрит и движется, струны Алисы связывают два ядра и звенят, тонко, натянуто, как чей-то плач.

– Это весьма любопытное явление, – Мунаката на мгновение думает, что ему мерещится, но Мидотаки в самом деле улыбается, глядя на своё детище. – В будущем тессеракт собран и тоже искажает пространство. Можно грубо сказать, что он существует одновременно в двух точках, но это не совсем верно, потому что точка одна.

– Короче, – обрывает его Мунаката, совсем не склонный сейчас разбираться в тонкостях.

Мидотаки смотрит на него с выражением, с каким недавно смотрел на Чёрного, с каким иной раз сам Мунаката смотрел на Красного Короля.

– Понятным для плебеев языком: тессеракт собирает сам себя. Но он ещё не завершён.

– Что для этого нужно?

– Запитать его силой Короля, – как само собой разумеющееся говорит Мидотаки. – Но на твоём месте я бы этого не делал.

– Ты не на моём месте, – больше по привычке огрызается Мунаката. Мозг лихорадочно обдумывает последствия и возможность подвоха, хотя всё это чушь, он уже знает, как поступит, но врождённая и укрепившаяся с годами щепетильность не даёт просто так отмахнуться от настойчиво ввинчивающегося в висок вопроса. – Почему?

– Потому что если ты уничтожишь его, все последствия обратятся вспять.

Мунаката пропускает вдох и сипнет, когда хочет задать следующий вопрос, но тут вмешивается Микото, о котором он уже почти позабыл.

– Если тессеракт будет уничтожен – он никогда не будет собран: связь с его завершённой моделью, со «второй точкой» прервётся. Искажения не начнутся раньше времени, всё, что произошло – никогда не произойдёт.

Повисает пауза, которую нарушает Зелёный Король:

– Похоже, я недооценил вас, Суо Микото.

Мунаката не может сходу определить эмоции, звучащие в его голосе, слишком ошеломлённый пониманием. Всё вернётся на исходные позиции: Суо под охрану Скипетра, чтобы через пару дней убить Первого и Последнего Королей и умереть самому; Микото – к школьным приятелям, чтобы через год встретиться со своим будущим любовником и палачом. Мунаката не знает, будет ли он сам помнить обо всём этом, но знает, что его ждёт. Образ двойника встаёт перед глазами, как наяву: губы изгибаются в жёсткой усмешке, единственный глаз смотрит снисходительно.

– Что будет, если я соберу тессеракт? – Мунаката уже догадывается, что услышит, и знает, что не сможет пойти на столь эгоистичный поступок. Но он должен видеть всю картину, чтобы поступить правильно.

Мидотаки пожимает плечами:

– Разрывы пространства прекратятся, время стабилизируется. Все, находящиеся здесь – останутся здесь, а Красный Король умрёт.

Мунаката думает, что готов услышать эти слова, но всё равно вздрагивает, невольно бросая взгляд на перекатившегося на спину Суо. Тот смотрит на высокотехнологичную игрушку, перевернувшую два десятка лет вверх дном, но будто чувствует что-то и поворачивает голову к Мунакате. И снова ухмыляется, не обращая внимания на стекающую из уголка губ кровь...

* * *

Мунаката обнажает саблю и примеряется к удару, но в последний момент всё же останавливает замах, оборачивается, чтобы ещё раз – последний – увидеть. Просто увидеть, потому что если он позволит себе хотя бы прикоснуться – пошлёт к чертям и пространственно-временной баланс, и чужие жизни.

Микото смотрит на него из-под растрёпанной чёлки. Хмурый, молчаливый, даже не пытающийся изобразить вид, что согласен с его выбором, с тем, что другие вновь всё решают за него, но вместе с тем не делающий никаких попыток вмешаться. Мунаката ненавидит его за эту пассивность, граничащую с апатией, и вместе с тем благодарен за бездействие – ещё один пунктик, способный слишком легко пошатнуть его уверенность.

– Извини, – шепчет Мунаката одними губами, и в следующее мгновение все несказанные слова и неозвученные мысли выбивает напрочь воздушной волной, ударившей в спину.

Он слышит собственные сдавленные ругательства и более цветастые – Микото, и весьма недовольное «Ненавижу его за подобные выходки» Мидотаки, и совсем не слышит комментариев со стороны Суо, зато чувствует слишком красноречивый жар за спиной.

Поле тессеракта преобразуется в воронку, жадно всасывающую пурпурное пламя.

Мунаката дёргается вперёд, но отшатывается – кожу обжигает настоящим огнём.

– Извини, – возвращает Суо его же слова, кое-как принимая сидячее положение и кладя руку на тессеракт, – но в этот раз я не оставлю последний ход за тобой.

Бессильный крик застревает в горле; Мунакате хочется высказать всё, что он думает об этом придурке, что в прошлый раз за ним оставили последний ход, но отнюдь не право выбора, однако всё, что он сейчас может – это хватать ртом горячий воздух, наблюдая, как гаснут поле тессеракта и Красная сила в светлых глазах.

И Суо, и Микото падают одновременно, резко, как марионетки, которым обрезали нити. Мунаката зависает всего на секунду, после чего не думая, на одних рефлексах кидается к Микото, чтобы удостовериться – жив. Учащённый пульс быстро выравнивается, отдаётся под кожей ровными глухими ударами, и Мунаката почти физически ощущает, как внутри, словно мыльный пузырь, лопается мутный, тошнотворный испуг. Он прижимается дрожащими губами к влажному виску и осторожно укладывает Микото обратно, чтобы в один прыжок оказаться рядом с Суо, да так и остановиться, словно на стену налетев.

Перед глазами расплывается алая краска, воздух подёргивается рябью. Мунаката медленно, как во сне сжимает пальцы на жёсткой ткани и подтягивает тяжёлое тело к себе, обнимая и утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи.

* * * * *

__  
**#19 Во всём есть мораль, только надо уметь её найти.**  


– Что собираешься делать?

Мидотаки сидит в квадрате солнечного пятна в гостевом кресле, сложив нога на ногу, пальцы – домиком. Похожий на пригревшуюся на солнце змею, наблюдающую за жертвой.

«Подавишься», – отстранённо, но не без злорадства думает Мунаката, не торопясь с ответом.

Персонал Скипетра ликвидирует последствия искажений, пока лейтенант Авашима с Фушими держат стойкую оборону от желающих разобраться в подробностях и предъявить права на заказ своего Короля Золотых зайцев. К удивлению и облегчению Мунакаты, Зелёный Король забрать свою игрушку назад не стремится. Сам тессеракт покоится на высоком раскладном столике справа от Мунакаты, наполняя воздух тихими, трескучими и одновременно мелодичными звуками.

А за стеной, в спальне Мунакаты и на его же постели спит живое подтверждение, что последние сутки не были странной галлюцинацией.

Мидотаки всё ещё ждёт ответа на свой вопрос; Мунаката поднимается из-за стола и с минуту молча смотрит на тессеракт, прежде чем одним стремительным движением обнажить саблю и вонзить её в сердцевину, перерезая струны и энергетические потоки. Оставшийся хлам медленно стирается в пыль под воздействием Синей силы.

– Зачем? – холодно интересуется Мидотаки.

Висок у него влажно блестит от пота, из позы пропала вальяжная леность. Мунаката убирает саблю в ножны и опирается бедром о край стола, складывая руки на груди.

– Нужно завершить временную петлю, разве нет? Если оставить тессеракт в работающем состоянии – он начнёт взаимодействовать со своей начальной версией в прошлом. Я не хочу рисковать.

В глазах Мидотаки мелькает лукавый интерес, он даже вперёд подаётся, будто почуяв что-то:

– Боишься, что в другом временном потоке Суо Микото не сделает то, на что у тебя не хватило духу?

– Суо импульсивный эгоист, нарушивший естественный порядок вещей, последствия которого разгребать предстоит нам. Хватит нести чушь.

– Может быть, – Мидотаки хмыкает и отступается слишком быстро, откидывается обратно в кресло. – Знаешь, несобранный тессеракт не может переносить людей сквозь время, – словно невзначай замечает он, и настаёт очередь Мунакаты вскидывать голову, ловя каждое слово. – Твой драгоценный Красный Король – лишь эхо, выдернутое из своего мира. Идеальная куколка-дубликат, даже не имеющая реальной силы Сланца – убийство Чёрного ведь никак не повлияло на состояние меча, я прав? Смерть эха никак не отразится на временном потоке.

– А жизнь?

– Мне плевать на будущее, – пожимает плечами Мидотаки. – Ты видел своё? Можешь не отвечать, это тоже меня мало интересует. Если тебе понравилось – убей последнего двойника.

– Не понравилось, – выдавливает сквозь зубы Мунаката.

– Тогда оставь мальчишку себе или вышвырни, мне всё равно, – начинает раздражаться Мидотаки, поднимается и всплёскивает руками. – Он – неизвестная переменная в уравнении, кот в мешке. Кто знает, какими будут последствия.

Грохот выстрела оглушает.

Мидотаки поправляет очки и брезгливо трогает собственное ухо, пальцы окрашиваются красным. В стене позади его головы аккуратное пулевое отверстие и сетка трещин.

– Просто решил напомнить о себе, – флегматично роняет Микото и добровольно вкладывает пистолет в протянутую ладонь.

Мунаката изумлённо рассматривает Глок, сражаясь с порывом встряхнуть чудовище за шкирку и выяснить, где тот успел его достать и более того – научился стрелять. Мысль о том, что стрелять Микото нихрена не умеет и пуля, прошедшая в миллиметрах от головы Зелёного Короля далеко не холодный расчёт, а случайность, норовит превратить Мунакату в неврастеника, и совсем чуть-чуть – параноика.

– Я не слышал, как ты вошёл, – останавливается он на нейтральном варианте, не желая отчитывать Микото при Мидотаки.

– Пожалуй, настала пора откланяться, – как раз подаёт голос тот. – Вижу, мне здесь больше не рады.

– Держу пари, тебя и раньше не особо жаловали, – фыркает Микото, засовывая руки в карманы и глядя откровенно враждебно.

– Ещё один вопрос, – останавливает Зелёного Мунаката, когда тот уже отворачивается. Мидотаки морщится, но кивает, демонстрируя удивительную для своей сучьей природы покладистость.

– Почему _ты_ допустил всё это?

Мидотаки подносит руку к лицу и барабанит пальцами по губам, напуская задумчивый вид. Молчит, растягивая резину, а потом будто озарение ловит:

– О, знаю! – неожиданно радостно улыбается он, но улыбка эта не касается глаз. – Вообще-то я видел твоё будущее. Слишком много силы в слишком ненадёжных руках. Я решил, что каждому нужно слабое место.

Дверь захлопывается за Зелёным Королём, однако Мунакате кажется, что он до сих пор видит в воздухе отпечаток его светящихся глаз.

* * * * *

__  
**#20 – Я не знала, что Чеширские Коты должны улыбаться. По правде говоря, я вообще не знала, что коты умеют улыбаться.  
**  
 **– Все они умеют. И большинство не упускает случая!**

– Козёл, – хмыкает Микото.

Лёгкость тона не даёт обмануться, Мунаката выныривает из размышлений и напряжённо следит, как он прогуливается по кабинету, стягивает со стола какой-то документ и скручивает из него журавлика, кладёт на полку, мимо которой проходит. В итоге останавливается рядом с креслом, в котором сидел Мидотаки, присаживается на край подлокотника. И кажется, что готов вскочить и убежать в любую секунду.

– Как много ты слышал?

– Мне хватило.

Голова тяжелеет от количества пережитого, счёт бессонным часам давно перевалил за сутки. И сейчас определённо не лучшее время, чтобы выяснять отношения с вспыльчивым подростком, но Мунаката сам понимает, что эта заноза всё равно не даст ему нормально отдохнуть, а потому лучше не откладывать. 

– Думаешь, я и правда смогу тебя убить?

Он подходит ближе, останавливаясь в полуметре, и понимает, что это ошибка – Микото приходится задирать голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Кажется, это ему не очень нравится, зато Мунакате слишком сильно нравится то, что он видит. До той поры, пока Микото не открывает рот:

– Ты же Король, – снова хмыкает он, – и, кажется, мы это уже проходили. Захочешь – убьёшь.

Мунаката поражается, насколько спокойно звучит его голос, насколько он сам выглядит невозмутимым, будто уже смирился с любым исходом. И это притом, что в свои семнадцать Микото был так же далёк от фатализма, сколь близок к нему в двадцать четыре. Неожиданно для себя Мунаката начинает злиться...

– И с чего бы мне захотеть подобного?

... и слишком поздно вспоминает, что ответом на чужую агрессию у Суо всегда было одно: ответное нападение.

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но пару часов назад ты хотел собственноручно уничтожить тессеракт. И этот напыщенный индюк назвал меня «куклой-дубликатом», которую можно безболезненно устранить, и тогда всё будет путём. К тому же – разве тебе нужно «слабое место»? И ты уже... смог. Однажды. Откуда мне знать, что тот одноглазый мудак говорил о прошлом? Что, говоря обо мне – он не имел в виду _меня_?

К концу тирады он всё же срывается, хмурится и сверкает глазами – вся иллюзия равнодушия разбивается вдребезги, ранит осколками, безошибочно попадающими в сосредоточия болевых точек и нервных узлов. Правда в двойных стандартах, и, разумеется, всё вовсе не так, но Мунаката всё равно чувствует, будто его режут по живому, и хочется сделать что угодно, чтобы это прекратить – отвернуться, обнять, встряхнуть, ударить. Три года назад бы это сработало, Красный Король прекрасно понимал язык кулаков, но Мунакате даже думать не хочется, как на подобное отреагирует этот молодой чёрт. Не простит – тут и провидцем быть не надо.

Мунаката втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, моля богов, чтобы выдержка не изменила ему, и говорит со всей искренностью, на какую способен:

– И не прошло ни дня, чтобы я не винил себя за то, что сделал слишком мало и позволил этому случиться. Что до тессеракта: было очевидно, что предложенный Суо план не сработает. Вернуть всё на свои места – оптимальный вариант, лучшее, на что вообще можно было рассчитывать.

– То есть, по-твоему, он – я – опять совершил ошибку? – Микото резко подрывается на ноги, и Мунаката отшатывается, чтобы не столкнуться с ним. Движение не остаётся незамеченным, Микото скалится, хищно и зло: – И лучше бы меня здесь не было? Так – тоже проще и правильнее? Тебя самого от своей рациональности не тошнит?

Мысль, что всё бестолку, что это он снова всё делает неправильно, – расплывается перед глазами белым пятном. Мунаката на грани с паникой перебирает варианты, отметая один за другим, а потом думает, как бы поступил сам Микото – или его коронованная версия, – и смеётся почти истерически. Тихо бормочет:

– Ох, да какого чёрта?..

И притягивает упирающегося Микото к себе и целует, мягко, но настойчиво, пока сопротивление не стихает, сменяясь осторожными, медленными движениями чужого языка. Мунаката теряется в ощущениях согревающего тепла и знакомого тела под пальцами, дурея от накатывающего волнами осознания и необъяснимой уверенности: теперь-то точно всё будет в порядке. Хорошо.

Микото отстраняется первым, разгорячённый, взъерошенный, хватающий воздух припухшими влажными губами. Смотрит недоверчиво, и Мунакате стоит немалого самообладания не притянуть его обратно, чтобы развеять остатки сомнений.

– Я рад, что всё сложилось так, как сложилось, хотя не скрою – иногда тебя хочется тихо удавить, – поясняет он и продолжает, добавляя в голос нарочитой серьёзности: – И мне не хочется становиться «одноглазым мудаком».

Микото фыркает и ворчит:

– До тебя вечно доходит, как до жирафа, – и улыбается. Несмело, но улыбается...

...а потом опять делает это:

– Как думаешь, у меня есть шансы снова стать Королём?

Мунаката притягивает его за шею к себе, заставляя уткнуться носом в плечо, и стонет в макушку. Определённо у него ещё будут поводы для битья головой об стену, но сейчас – он действительно ни о чём не жалеет.

_© Remira, декабрь 2013_


End file.
